OmniCrisis
by Moriki
Summary: I am now on leave from writing Omni-Crisis. Read the latest "Chapter" for details.
1. Prologue

**Omni-Crisis**

None of you are going to recognize what i'm talking about right now, so let me explain - this is my book series and characters that i'm writing about right now. I'll be adding some author notes to help explain some stuff, so don't get stressed out. I will say this now, though - it won't be until the seventh or eighth chapter that i'll be writing about something you people would recognize.

If you see AN: 1 (or any other number after the colon) in parenthesis, then skip down to the bottom to see what the actual note is. that's how i'll insert notes. If you're confused, please review that.

--

The PSC - a place of good times, a place of bad times. The fountain that has spouted both good and evil forces. What do the letters stand for? Project Sinkhole Command - to some worlds, it means hope, but to others, it means destruction. General Matthew Lead may be in charge, but who is really behind all of the heroic interplanetary work committed by Earth? None other than Austin Tus and his friends.

Austin (age 14) himself has a real traumatic past - his dad died when he was ten, his mom arrested for attempted murder when he was thirteen. And that attempted murder had been on him. So, now without any parents his legal guardian became Luke Tus, his uncle who works as a Corporal at the PSC. Seeing as he spent a lot of times at the base anyways, Austin made the base his home, and hasn't lived anywhere else since.

Twy Chao (age 14) is the girl who obsesses over Austin. She is three inches shorter than Austin, the latter of which towers over even the adults that work at the PSC (except for General Matthew, who is a hulking 45 year old six feet, five inches tall). Her age being fourteen, she is only two months younger than Tus, and has probably died more than a few times.

Sky Chao (age 14), Twy's twin and sister, is very different from her one minute older sibling. Twy is the taller, skinnier one of the two - Sky is average weight for her height, but her height is only five feet tall. Sky likes to wear her hair in twin ponytails, contrary to Twy's single, and she likes jewelry more. Sky is more social and independent than Twy, although Twy is more battle ready. Overall, their personalities balance out, which has come in handy in certain situations.

Spike Sutna (age 14) is Sky's boyfriend, and best friend of Austin. While Austin may be the tallest of the group, Spike has the biggest build. He's been able to win any physical fight using brute force since he was only ten, and has even gained some martial arts skills from the Chaos Ayas. Spike is constantly getting into arguments with Austin, but Austin usually outwits the stronger teen until his short term memory loss problem kicks in and he forgets the argument entirely. Spike's favorite outfit is a pair of baggy jeans, a T-shirt, preferably black, and a dark grey hoodie.

Austin Mote (age 14) is a superhero (not a well known one, because he works covertly for the PSC), the leader of his four-person group. His powers are the ability to shoot fire and water from his fists, fly, turn invisible, and manipulate weak minded sentient creatures and drones. He clashes the most with Austin Tus, ever since they first encountered each other. Mote is simple-minded until it comes to battle, meaning that he can be confused easily. Just like Tus, he can be offended easily, and his mood is only checked by Danielle.

Danielle Cy (age 14) is one of Austin Mote's sidekicks, her ability being able to transform her right arm into nearly anything that's metal. She is average height for a 14 year old, average weight and size, too. Her black hair falls to mid-back, and for dress-up occasions she will take the middle section and put it in a ponytail, so she has two sections of hair that fall to her mid-back and a ponytail that hangs slightly above. She has made good friends with the Chaos (Sky and Twy), but she doesn't have half the tolerance for Tus's nonsense as the twins.

Mark Cox (age 14) is another sidekick of Mote's, his abilities being able to withstand water, fire, dirt, wind, electrical, and electromagnetic wave attacks. Suffice to say, he's only vulnerable to blunt-force. He can also charge and use a super punch after his teammates have attacked something fifteen times. He is a cyborg, though he looks just like a human in every aspect. He has special electrical and electromagnetic shielding, making him the automatic repairman in radioactive or otherwise electrically-dangerous areas. The introverted cyborg doesn't even know for himself his origins, but he knows for sure that he ages just like normal humans.

Katie Sud (age 14) is roughly the same size of Danielle, but slightly stronger. She wears her blonde hair in a ponytail that falls down to her waistline. Her power is the ability to create nearly any explosive from nothing, as long as her hands can come in contact with each other. Being the last sidekick of Austin's, she is also the youngest, though still 14. She is the most obnoxious one, and most likely to disobey orders, but she is very smart and even invented the Global Chaos Ayas Scanner (GCAS), which she modified into the Galactic Chaos Ayas Scanner the PSC has now.

The history of the PSC itself is quite interesting. It was built some time ago over a sinkhole, but the sinkhole was very distinct; it was the key to finding advanced technologies, powerful weapons, and immense riches. So far, only the former two have been proved - indeed riches and fossil fuels had been found, but only in trivial amounts. The one time that they came across a gigantic field of gold they were forced to destroy the entrance to the cavern because a big dragon-monster-thing was on their tails. They had, however, come across a silverish-grey sphere by the name of "Master Ayas" that wrought the bad EA on the world. (AN: 1) Soon after, the other Chaos Ayas (AN:2) were found, but they disappeared after Austin Tus, Twy, Spike, and Sky gained their super-forms. Not long after that they rose an entire ancient fleet of battle-class airships (AN:3), but such activity bought the attention of the Drakkars (AN:4), who came to investigate the sudden activity of their long-defeated enemy's ships. The two ships that were sent were quickly dispatched, though it took an alarming amount of force. Then, a treaty and a denied espionage mission brought the ancient airship fleet out of the sky. However, the USA began developing their own line of ships.

So far 23 ships have come off the production line, the flagship being named _Genesis_ and then the names switched to the Greek Alphabet starting at Beta. There are four types of battle cruisers in the USA fleet - the Experimental Battle Cruiser (XBC), the Carrier Battle Cruiser (CBC), the War Battle Cruiser (WBC), and the Fighter Battle Cruiser (FBC). Thus far the XBC class has been the dominant class, mainly for its size and speed. 15 of them have been constructed, although a few have been destroyed and the _Gamma _has some decidedly advanced technology after it was captured by EA. Now, a new class of battle cruiser dubbed "SBC", or the _Omega_, has been under construction, although the teens haven't been allowed any information other than the name and class.

The latest tech that has been produced by Earth is the International Space Defense Station (ISDS-01) _Opportunity._ It had to be shuttled to high orbit via XBCs and CBCs in pieces, and has been completed except for the shield generator. Austin Tus has deduced that the new battle cruiser _Omega_ is to be quite large, due to the gigantic landing pad on the_ Opportunity_ and the fact that the PSC has waited such a long time to shuttle up the _Opportunity's_ extremely large shield generator.

The latest development at the PSC has been a rundown with the Moriki. (AN:5) They have about three days before the Moriki arrive with their full fleet to either take over Earth or destroy the planet in a rumored planetary supernova. The _Opportunity_ has been prepped for defense, and work on the _Omega_ has been sped up. Even though everyone is keeping an optimistic exterior, deep down, they all know this fact:

The Moriki _will_ win, resistance or not.

--

AN:1 - EA is short for Evil Austin. He was made by the Master Ayas (see AN:2) and looks exactly like Austin Tus, but is evil. Well, not quite evil, since he has displayed the fact that he only initiates his take-over-the-world schemes for the challenge. He only does actual evil things when he either gets real ticked off or frustrated. EA is also very, very smart.

AN:2 - The Chaos Ayas, to be honest, are just my version of the Chaos Emeralds from the Sonic the Hedgehog games. The Chaos Ayas aren't emeralds, but they have the same abilities of the Chaos Emeralds. The Master Ayas serves the same purpose as the Master Emerald, but has the ability to transform things or make things from nothing.

AN:3 - When i say airships, i don't mean stuff like blimps with a balloon; i'm talking about big flying metal ships with lots of firepower.

AN:4 - The Drakkars are the real Evil. The aren't human; although they are humanoid. There are five "tribes" of Drakkars, who constantly war with each other. The Drakkars are the dominant race in the galaxy due to their advanced technology, but the PSC and EA has managed to fend them off on their own. The Drakkars also have one special ability - the can suck the imagination/creativity out of a sentient creature and take that imagination for themselves. Such an ability may not seem too important, but how would you like it if you had no imagination or creativity at all? Think about it.

AN:5 - The Moriki look a little bit like Drakkars, but have metal exoskeletons and are much bulkier. They were released when a massive fight between the PSC, EA, and the Drakkars somehow opened up an interdimensional portal, and the Moriki escaped from their prison into our dimension. Their fleet is immense; in fact, whether the Moriki actually use their full fleet or not to destroy planets is disputable. But the fact remains the the Moriki are much more technologically advanced than anyone in the galaxy, and are slowly taking over without much of a fight.

--

Alrighty, now that that's set up, we can get on with the story!

Please review! The more reviews i get, the faster i'll post! Review, review, review!!


	2. Attack Preperation

Chapter One is now here! It still has lots of info type stuff, but we're getting to the action, i promise. And guess what comes after my book series? Kin- wait, i can't tell you. You can probably guess from those three letters though.

--

**Chapter One: Attack Preparation **

Everything was tense.

The Moriki were due to arrive in six hours, and Earth was in the final stages of defense preparation. All non-essential personnel had been transported to the off world Alpha Site via the sinkhole underground quantum gate. The seventeen cruisers that remained of Earth's fleet had been recalled, and the _Omega_ (its details still unknown) had begun the provisioning and programming process two days ago. The ISDS _Opportunity_ was being permanently vacated, except for one soul:

Sky Chao.

She had been picked to stay behind on the monstrous orbital defense station because of her size, quickness, agility, and memory. She had to memorize the satellite's codes, punch them in, order the station to power down and then power back up and open fire on the Moriki fleet, and then she would have to dash down to the beaming room before the station is blown to pieces or the Moriki board it. Coupled with the fact that the "fire" command was put into the defense station's short-term computer memory, she had to wait until mere minutes before the Moriki were in range to input the command.

Needless to say, she panicked.

She was later convinced that everything would work out and that it was possible that the _Opportunity's_ shield would come online before the attack. So, Sky has been sitting anxious and restless, in the control room of the _Opportunity_, waiting for the vital window during which she has to program the station.

The rest of the teens were waiting in the _Genesis_, cloaked. The flagship was to be a sort of forward scout and try to pick off the smaller Moriki ships so the other sixteen cruisers wouldn't have so much of a load.

The Chaos Ayas were currently being loaded onto the SBC-01 _Omega._

The PSC hadn't seen any traces of EA, their life-long opponent, anywhere on Earth or the rest of the galaxy for a month or two. Under normal circumstances they would've launched a full investigation, but of course, these weren't normal circumstances.

**5 Hours Later**

The_ Genesis_ was making its half-hour report to the PSC:

"General," Austin Tus said, "we've just finished laying out the space mines. The Moriki will never see 'em coming, even our sensors can't pick 'em up."

"Good," General Matthew replied, "there's been a change of plans, though. Tell Colonel Krick to get the _Genesis_ back to a low orbit. The _Omega_ is almost done, and we want it to have a successful launch. The _Genesis_ will be required to protect it."

"Aye, General," Austin responded, "over 'n out." He then turned to Colonel Krick, commander of the _Genesis_, and reported, "Sir-"

"Yes, I heard. Lieutenant, get this tub turned around," Krick ordered. (AN:1)

"Yes sir-"

_**BANG!**_

The ship rocked violently, throwing everyone off their feet. The Lieutenant quickly took a look at his monitor - and panicked.

"Sir!" he called, "the mines... they've exploded!"

"They_ what?_" the Colonel was furious. "Are there any-"

"No, well... we can't tell. The electromagnetic 'leftovers' from the explosions are interfering with our sensors."

Colonel Krick sighed. "Well, that means that we have to get back to the planet, which we were doing anyways. Well, we _are_ flying blind, right?"

"Not quite," Twy answered, with a touch of fear, "Look!"

The mine debris that had littered their line of sight was clearing, moving away towards the moon. And beyond them was a wall of advancing dark red spots-

The Moriki.

--

AN:1 - "This tub" is a reference to a stargate sg-1 episode, the first episode of season ten, when colonel mitchell was using the _Oddyssy _ (or however you spell it) to get carter back on board.


	3. The Advancing Enemy

Well, i posted chapter two pretty quickly. it's short, though. Enjoy!

--

**Chapter 2: The Advancing Enemy**

"Colonel..." Spike Sutna said wearily.

"Hell..." Colonel Krick was obviously surprised at the Moriki's early arrival time. "Damn them..." he whispered. He then whipped around to the Lieutenant. "Do we have radio?"

"No, the mines have damaged our radio. We're going to have to make a run for it."

"Then do it! Then _Genesis _wouldn't be much of a match against that fleet anyways."

With sublight engines set to max, the _Genesis_ pulled a 180 and raced back to a lower orbit, and the rest of the Earth fleet.

**--On the **_**Beta**_**--**

"Sir," the soldier at sensor controls said, "we've just detected the_ Genesis_ coming at us. Full speed, too."

"Well," Colonel Makeshift, commander of the _Beta_ said, "it probably has to do with why our sensors are down." He turned to the soldier at communications. "Try to hail them." (AN:1)

"I've tried," the soldier replied, "but they aren't responding."

"Their communications array is down," Major Rike piped up, "according to the scan, anyways. Wait, there's an FX-02 hailing us for bay entry."(AN:2, 3, and 4)

"Bay access granted," the colonel told the major, "and someone get them on radio. I want to know what the problem is."

TSEEEEEW!

_BANG!_

"What the hell was that?" Colonel Makeshift exclaimed.

"The fighter just exploded-"

"I can see that, Major," the Colonel replied gruffly, "I'm talking about the laser blast. Go ahead and put shields at full strength. Advise the rest of the fleet to do likewise, too." (AN:5)

The EM residue from the mine explosions were still blocking the sensors as the Earth fleet went into the final stages of battle prep. Shields were activated, fighters were deployed, and jamming techniques were initiated. And then...

Hundreds of dots suddenly appeared on the sensor screens of the Earth fleet. The Moriki had cleared the mine-field electromagnetic residue and had come to a stop a few hundred kilometers away. (AN:6)

"Hail Sky through sub-space," Colonel Makeshift ordered, "even if she isn't ready the _Opportunity_ can leave a mark on that fleet. And we're going to need some pretty big marks, because the final battle is about to begin... and we _need_ a win."

--

AN:1 - Colonel Makeshift's name was inspired by the name Colonel Makepeace from Stargate SG-1.

AN:2 - The communications array is a thing on the ship that has all the communications on it, like receiving or sending radio messages.

AN:3 - An FX-02 is the designation name for the Earth fleet fighters. there was a model that came before it, but the model that the fleet is using now is a lot more efficient in outer space.

AN:4 - "Bay entry" means that the fighter wants access to dock in the ship's fighter bays. But you guys should know that.

AN:5 - I don't know why the ships in stargate don't go around with their shields up all the time. I think it has to do with power. So, that's the reason i'm using here - the Earth fleet didn't activate their sheilds till now to save energy.

AN:6 - A few hundred kilometers seems like a lot, but lets think - the moon is 300 something miles or kilometers away from the earth, and i'm considering low orbit to be 70-80 miles away from earth. That's a big distance difference.

--

Please review, folks! Review, review, review! Well, then again, not many may be reading this... but still, review! You know you wanna:D


	4. The Only Opportunity

Chapter three is now here. It's the longest chapter yet, i do believe.

--

**The Only _Opportunity_**

"They can't be here! I'm not ready yet!"

"Sky, it's now or never, and I'd prefer now," General Matthew replied from the PSC.

"But... can't you send out the SBC?" Sky whimpered.

"The_ Omega_ isn't ready yet. We have to stall for half an hour before it can launch," Matthew explained, "look, I know the _Opportunity_'s shields aren't up yet, but the weapons are. Power down the station until the Moriki are in range, Sky. You know what to do after that."

Up on the _Opportunity_ Sky's radio spat static at her. Although she was reasonably safe from detection on the opposite side of the moon, she couldn't help feeling tense. She powered down the station, all except for the sub-space radar.

_Why did I have to be picked? _she thought to herself. She wasn't too technically savvy, and she was keyboard challenged, too. But, she reasoned, she _had_ proven to be quick and agile on earlier missions, with a fairly good memory, too. Being short had helped her to be agile, but when there's a whole fleet of evil bad guys even worse than Drakkars on the loose and one doesn't even have shields on their ship, those abilities wouldn't come in handy.

Sky began listing off her teenage peers who would have been more useful in her position. Austin Tus was smart and tall; he could use the dials on the top display to aid himself. Her sister, Twy, was the fastest at typing, and Spike could run faster than anyone - he just had a hard time stopping or turning corners (of course, that wouldn't help much either). Then there were the superheroes, who all had their own powers that would've helped. So why her? The idea that she wasn't wanted occurred to her briefly. _No,_ she stopped herself, _that can't be the reason, of they wouldn't have sent me on such an important mission. Well, whatever the reason, I should probably try to think more positively._

Ch. Chhhhh.

"Alpha-Charlie, come in. Alpha-Charlie," called someone through Sky's subspace communicator. She jumped, alarmed; the PSC never called her by her mission codename unless there was a technical problem or an emergency that needed fixing.

"Alpha-Charlie to Bravo, I'm here," Sky responded. (AN:1)

"Alpha-Charlie, we suggest turning on the internal scanners. There has been a visual of something attaching to the station."

Sky turned white in fear and tried to keep calm as she powered up the _Opportunity_'s internal sensors. Right away she spotted six red blips on the control section of the station.

"They're here!" Sky whimpered, "Bravo, the Moriki have boarded!"

"Keep calm, Alpha-Charlie. The fleet is almost within range."

_Keep calm, pfft, _Sky thought,_ how about you come up here? Stay calm then!_

She glanced at the sub-space radar. The computer estimated two minutes before the Moriki fleet would be in range of the station's super laser. Sky then looked at the internal scanner. Her eyes bulged with fright; there was a Moriki right outside the control room!

Snatching the sub-machine gun she had been lent, Sky quickly took refuge under the main dashboard. She pulled a chair in front of her, too - she was really scared.

Beep!

Sure enough, the Moriki entered the room. It looked everywhere in the room, and then at the two glowing displays. It narrowed its eyes... and looked directly at Sky.

"Come out, human," it hissed.

Too scared to scream, Sky slowly climbed out and stood up, bearing the sub-machine gun.

"Put it down," the Moriki ordered, "I know your type. You pretend to be brave, but when it counts, you cower into the lowest of places." It sneered. "Put the weapon down, or I will shoot. One shot."

Sky knew what the Moriki meant when it said "one shot" - that it would aim for her heart. She glanced at the subspace radar quickly. There was only five seconds until the Moriki fleet was in range!

She chickened anyways. Laying the gun on the dashboard, she rose her hands slowly.

Ch. Ch.

"Alpha-Charlie, why haven't you powered up yet?"

Both Sky and the Moriki jumped at the communicator message. However, Sky recovered faster than the Moriki and slammed her hand on the firing sequence button before she could think to do otherwise. Picking up her hand and grasping her wrist with her other hand, she looked back to the Moriki.

"What did you just do?" it growled.

"I-" Sky stopped herself, thinking that it would be better to not spill the plan of defensive-offense.

"Tell me soon, or I _will_ shoot you," the Moriki demanded.

Sky held her silence, watching the control room power up. The Moriki took note of the sudden activity, too. It brought its head down to its shoulder, as if there was a radio there, and opened its mouth to speak.

Without so much as a thought Sky swiped up the sub-machine gun and fired off the whole magazine.

Dripping black blood from all over its body, the Moriki fell to the floor. Eyes clouding over, it smiled. "The Moriki will be pleased to finally have toys that will push back when pushed." It gave a weak hiss, then fell silent forever.

Pondering the remark, Sky then heard the sounds that the _Opportunity_ made when firing its super laser.

Ch. Gsssshhhhhhhhhhhhh. Ch-ti. Tsssshhhhhh TSEEEEW! (AN:2)

A bright blue laser beam emerged from the front tip of the _Opportunity_ and destroyed a fourth of the Moriki fleet. Sky smiled at the fact that more of the fleet was destroyed than she thought, and then headed for the nearest transporter.

**5 minutes later**

Sky rounded the final corner before the transporter room. She had stopped at the armory along the way and ditched her sub-machine gun for her favorite assault rifle HK416 (convincing the PSC to allow her to use such a weapon had been quite the task, but General Matthew eventually decided to allow not only Sky, but Austin Tus, Twy, and Spike to pick their own weapons), just in case she ran into any Moriki boarding parties. She recalled what she saw on the subspace sensors - instead of destroying the defense station, they had sent several boarding ships. The _Opportunity_'s defenses took out quite a few, but four of the six-passenger ships had made it. Subtracting the one troop Sky had just killed, there were now twenty-nine Moriki walking the halls of the _Opportunity._ Pausing at the transporter, a realization hit Sky:

What if the Moriki figured out the _Opportunity_'s command codes?

Realizing that the Moriki couldn't be allowed to take over the station, Sky quickly made her way back to the Control room, stopping at the armory for more magazines. When she finally entered the control room...

There were already three Moriki inside!

The three Moriki turned to stare at Sky, who had an assault rifle hanging by a strap on her chest and her right hand on the door, like she had slammed it open.

"My bad," she squeaked, and ducked into the hallway, dodging three Moriki blaster shots. Sky then waited long enough for one of the Moriki to venture into the hallway. One did, and she shot it down quickly. She reconsidered using the corpse as a shield, considering that the Moriki was about two feet taller and two feet wider than her. So she reverted to her training; to peek around the doorway and shoot, and then duck behind again. (AN:3)

Soon Sky had killed the other two Moriki, but not without her own wounds. Her right shoulder was burned and slightly bleeding from a Moriki blaster shot. She managed to remove the two dead bodies, and then staggered back into the room, shutting and locking the control room door. Then she turned to the main dashboard.

The dashboard had punctures all along the top due to the fire fight. Sky sighed, not having to do anything because the primary controls were part of the dashboard that had been destroyed, then realized that the internal sensors and subspace radar were still active. There were now only 26 Moriki on the station, and the Moriki fleet was still slowly advancing on the Earth fleet.

Then she noticed a third screen.

It was going haywire. She could read the gibberish, though, due to the fact that Mark had installed a binary code-to-English translator. This is what it said:

"System overload--Active programs: Internal sensors, Subspace radar, Self-maintanence--Must shut down programs--Unable to shut down programs--Running system diagnostic software--System overload problem diagnosis:--Too much power--Diverting power back to power generators--Power generator overload buffers now at full capacity--Excess power feeding back into generators--Station destruction inevitable--Time estimate until destruction:--20 minutes."

Twenty minutes - Sky knew that she could get off the defense station within that time. Backtracking to the transporter, she peeked inside. No Moriki were present. She stepped in and closed the door behind her quietly, and walked up to the transporter control panel. Right as she was about to input the location that she wanted to be transported to, the control panel folded back into the wall. Surprised, Sky turned to watch the rest of the transporter fold back into the wall and floor. In a short while the room looked bare. She was puzzled.

Ch. Ch.

"Alpha-Charlie, why are you not down here yet?"

Sky realized that it had been around fifteen minutes since the_ Opportunity_ had fired at the Moriki fleet. She explained the situation to the PSC, and the PSC was able to tell her why the transporter had shut itself down.

"If there really is going to be a power overload, then that's why the transporter folded into the wall," the person explained, "the transporters on the _Opportunity_ are defaulted to shut down when a power overload is eminent, because the particle stream of a human being transported may get disrupted by the excess power. That program must have been installed in the early days of the station; the transporter should work just fine under the circumstances."

"Then how do I get it to work again?" Sky asked.

"You have to get back to the control room, Alpha-Charlie."

Sky sighed. Then she turned around to go to the control room... again.

**5 minutes later**

Entering the control room, the first thing that Sky did was check how much longer she had. The monitor said ten minutes. Then Sky got to work on a secondary-access computer (seeing as the primary controls were no longer existing), doing exactly what the PSC had told her to do. In a few minutes she was awarded a "transports now active" sign on her monitor. Sighing with relief, she picked up her assault rifle and got up out of her chair.

Bssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhh Tssssssssshhhhhhh Bang!

The door frame lit up with electricity and lashed out at the computers in the control room. Sky managed to not get hit, but most of the computer equipment wasn't quite as lucky. She then tried the control room door. She shrieked in pain and pulled her hand back quickly; the door handle was exceedingly hot! She checked the rim of the door; sure enough, the electricity had produced enough heat to weld the door to the door frame.

Sky was stuck.

She quickly called up the PSC again and explained the new impediment. The only suggestion they had was to send up a squad of marines to get rid of the door; but there wasn't any time for that. Then, one of the scientists had an idea. He explained to Sky how to hack into the power-flow system and reroute the excess power to the _Opportunity_'s weapon systems, primarily the super laser. Sky listened intently, as this plan would dramatically increase the amount of time that the station had to exist as a whole. She then re-sat herself at the controls and got to work.

Three minutes later, and the monitor saying that only three minutes were left until the defense station exploded, Sky had successfully rerouted the power from the power generators to the weapons compartment. The laser batteries began going haywire, firing at the Moriki fleet that now had their backs to the station. What was most impressive, though, was the super laser's recharge. Except for one thing...

"Bravo," Sky said wearily, "the super laser isn't firing."

Before the PSC could answer her the super laser compartment exploded in a show of spectacular lights. The debris punctured the hull of the_ Opportunity_ in several places, but that wasn't the worst of it. Now, with all the power that had been directed at the now nonexistent super laser had no where to go; except, to feed back into the generators.

The generator overload was so quick and spontaneous that Sky didn't have a chance to do anything before the _Opportunity_ exploded.

The first line of defense for Earth was now obliterated.

--

AN:1 - I've changed the codenames from before - before they were just "Dispatch" and "home". Now they're "Alpha-Charlie" and "Bravo", which are real codenames from the army, i'm pretty sure. "Alpha-Charlie" is Sky's codename and "Bravo" is the PSC's codename.

AN:2 - I also know that in outer space you can't hear anything, because there's no media for the sound waves to travel through, but for the sake of this story just pretend that sound travels in outer space.

AN:3 - One last thing; i know that Sky seems a lot less fearful of the Moriki now, but that's only because she actually killed the first one she came across. She had originally expected them to be much more powerful, and that was why she was scared out of her wits.

--

Alrighty, that's the end of the third chapter! Please review! I would be thankful. Heck, even if you're reviewing to tell me how crappy and horrible the fanfic is, just review!


	5. The Omega

Well, now, within a week of first uploading this story i have the 4th chapter up, which is actually the 6th section. Man, if i keep this pace up, the fanfic will be done by... well, i'm not sure when, but just hope that i can keep up this pace. :D

--

**Chapter 4: The _Omega_  
**

Back on the _Genesis,_ the teenagers were shocked. They had been listening to the radio chatter between the PSC and Sky, but the power overload had been so spontaneous and surprising that even the advance of the Moriki fleet slowed down. Spike and Twy made repeated calls to the PSC and other ships in the Earth fleet, but they both got the same message over and over again:

Sky was dead, as dead can be.

So the two sulked off of the bridge and to their quarters. Austin Tus stopped the superheroes from following; he knew what it was like to loose a loved one. Three times, in fact. (AN:1)

It was only minutes later that the real battle began.

--

Having the planet at their backs wasn't working well for the Earth defenders. Every time a Moriki laser blast missed a ship, it hit somewhere on the planet. So far no major cities have been demolished, but some minor cities and produce fields were blasted to bits.

Because of that the Earth fleet has tried to maneuver "up" so when a blast missed, it would overshoot the planet - not hit it. However, the Moriki kept moving themselves so their angle of fire was in line with the Earth fleet and the planet - so if a blast missed, the planet would still be hit.

That strategy proving unsuccessful, the fleet retreated back to a geosynchronous orbit. (AN:2)

The FX-02s had been successful in intercepting any Moriki fighters and Kamikaze bombers, but as the fight wore on the fuel tanks got emptier. In about another hour the Earth fleet would be left fighter-less - and none of the battle cruisers had significant air staging (or space staging, rather) facilities. (AN:3 & 4)

Those are the reasons that made General Matthew decide to take a visit to the SBC construction complex in Hawaii. The president of the project, former PSC head scientist Scott Tocks, had quickly made time to see his old commanding officer.

"General!" he greeted warmly, "it's nice-"

"The Moriki are here," Matthew commented gruffly.

"Yes, yes, I know," Scott waved his hand, as if brushing dust off of his shoulder, "I appropriately told the workers on the _Omega_ to hurry up. But the _Opportunity_ should do more than a spot of damage, shouldn't it?"

"The _Opportunity_ has been destroyed," Matthew answered.

"Oh," Scott's face fell, "Sky made it off, though, right?"

"No," came the General's one word response.

"Oh." Scott rubbed his small beard, then said, "well, I can't make the workers go any faster _now_, I mean-"

Scott was interrupted by his assistant, who handed him what looked like a laptop without the keyboard. Scott furrowed his eyebrows... and then he smiled slightly.

"General," he said cheerily (or as cheerily as one can say something when the planet is almost doomed to destruction), "the _Omega_ is now clear for launch. How about that timing, eh?"

Matthew simply grunted and turned to board the new cruiser.

Scott paused for a moment, making conversation with himself. "How are you doing, General?" "I'm fine, how about you?" "I'm not doing too bad, thanks for asking." The scientist then shook his head. "At least the General could've said hello, eh?" He then turned to begin the launch sequence.

--

About five minutes later Colonel Krick aboard the _Genesis_ got word that the _Omega_ was about to launch (their communications had been fixed... somehow). The _Genesis, Beta, _and_ Gamma_ were to withdraw to the Hawaii launch area and make sure no Moriki battle cruisers destroyed the position before the _Omega_ could clear the ground.

Austin Tus had been awaiting the arrival of the SBC class ship for months - even Sky's death didn't dampen his enthusiasm. For Twy and Spike, it was a much more difficult time for them, but even the launch drew them to the bridge.

The three XBCs took up a triangular position around the main Hawaiian island. Unfortunately, their break-off from the main defense fleet hadn't gone unnoticed. Five Moriki battle cruisers had followed suit, and with FX-02s with near-empty fuel tanks the defense job was no going well. The _Nu _and_ Xi_ XBC ships came to the rescue, helping to take the Moriki cruisers from above.

That was when the Earth cruisers detected a mass Moriki movement toward the Hawaiian islands...

--

Back inside the SBC launch complex Scott was trying hard to input the launch commands. He finished quickly, though, and leaned back in his chair as he let the computer take it away.

The 100+ docking clamps that secured the _Omega_ slowly released and folded back onto themselves. The _Omega_'s weapons came online, the radar came online, the anti-gravity came online. The sublight engines came online... then shut down.

Scott knew at once that something was wrong. "General?" he called over the radio, "what's gone wrong?"

Matthew's response came back eerily calm, "the sublight engines weren't properly calibrated, so my 2IC says..."(AN:5)

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Scott replied, quickly tapping away on his keyboard.

--

Austin Tus saw the underground battle cruiser bay doors open up. "Wow, that is one gigantic cruiser..."

But nothing came out.

Colonel Krick immediately knew that something was up, but he was too busy focusing on the ever increasing amount of Moriki fighters and kamikaze bombers.

The power cannons that were equipped to the XBCs had stopped being used, even though they caused massive damage. Upon Austin's inquiry Krick explained that the energy-sucking cannons used power that could otherwise be used to recharge the shields. (AN:6)

Then he glimpsed the sensor screen.

The Moriki super laser-firing flagship was slowly approaching the position. Colonel Krick radioed the subterranean SBC bay.

"General," he called uneasily, "we have a problem..."

--

Back at the _Omega_ the sublight engines were finished being recalibrated. Now, Scott had to reinstall the engines and restart the launch sequence. However, upon the arrival of the news of the Moriki Flagship, General Matthew wanted the black-hole laser that was installed on the _Omega_ up and running immediately, and the shields fully charged. Scott had rerouted power from the generator in the bay complex to the SBC to hurry the latter task, but he said that the gigantic cruiser was on its own with the black-hole laser.

--

Back in the atmosphere, the Earth fleet was having a difficult time holding back the Moriki advance. Two of the CBCs were sent eastward, to try and attract the attention of the Moriki Flagship, but that ploy only gave them five minutes.

The five minutes it took for the sublight engines to be reinstalled.

--

In the launch bay, the sublight engines were ready for initiation of the launch sequence. However, the black-hole laser wasn't ready for action yet, and the shields weren't fully charged. Matthew refused to launch... yet.

--

The entire Earth fleet had re-stationed over Hawaii, but they were fighting a losing battle. The FX-02s had run out of fuel a while ago, so the only thing the fleet had left to fight with was railguns and missiles. (AN:7)

Then the Flagship arrived.

All seventeen Earth battle cruisers turned their attention to the doomsday Moriki ship. They left no mark, but kept firing even when the ship's laser began to charge.

And then it fired!

--

AN:1 - When Austin was ten, his dad died; when he was thirteen, Twy died (but came back to life, obviously) and his mom was put in jail for attempted murder and kidnapping.

AN:2 - I don't know why they went back to geosynchronous orbit, but they did. By the way, geosynchronous orbit is when you're orbiting the planet but staying over the same location.

AN:3 - Kamikaze is similiar to (if not exactly alike) to suicide.

AN:4 - Air staging facilities are facilities that refuel and repair aircraft.

AN:5 - 2IC stands for "Second In Command".

AN:6 - Power cannons are cannons that shoot large amounts of energy very accurately and very far. I got the name and design from Sonic X, but the purpose is different.

AN:7 - Railguns, in real life, are guns that shoot bullets, but in this story, they shoot lasers. They're only real effective in great numbers (at least in this story).

--

Well, i hope you liked Chapter 4! Please review!


	6. The Tides Turn

Well! I finally posted the fifth chapter. Between school and everything, it was kinda hard to post it. Wow... if eighth grade is this hard, i can't imagine what high school is going to be like...

--

**Chapter 5: The Tides Turn**

TSHEEW!

Apparently, the Moriki didn't care much for their own kind because the laser blast mowed down two Moriki cruisers before hitting the SBC bay.

However, there was no resulting explosion.

Instead, the _Omega_ rose defiantly out of the subterranean cruiser bay, black-hole laser active, absorbing any Moriki weapon fire.

Everyone on the _Genesis_ cheered loudly, as did everyone on the rest of the Earth ships. Colonel Krick ordered to dock in one of the _Omega_'s XBC bays (the new ship was that large). The _Genesis_,_ Beta, Gamma,_ and _Zeta_ had the first go at a dock on the _Omega_ to refuel their fighters and other things. However, the Moriki weren't about to let Earth off that easy. The Moriki figured that cutting off the head of the snake would kill the rest...

So they fired at Earth's flagship, the _Genesis_!

Luckily the Earth flagship XBC was fast enough to evade the ship-destroying laser shot, but it still destroyed the _Zeta_. And that didn't stop it - the blast continued down to the planet's surface and obliterated the subterranean bay.

The _Omega_ quickly turned the tides, though. It performed much better than anyone had ever imagined, destroying a full fourth of the Moriki fleet within an hour. It had successfully refueled and repaired all of the XBCs (for the CBCs were too large to fit in the bays) within that time, too. But the _Omega_'s power cannon... that was a thing on its own. The continuous blast, no-charge energy cannon had worn down the Moriki's flagship's shields to 10 percent before it needed a cool-down session. Then, with all of the FX-02s (which numbered over 500 at least), they mobbed the enemy flagship and destroyed it.

That was when the Moriki fleet began to withdraw. Convinced that they had actually won, the Earth defenders quit firing.

Then the _Genesis_ detected something huge traveling through hyperspace. Putting their guard back up, they alerted the rest of the fleet.

What came out of hyperspace was shocking and drowned any and all hopes of winning and saving the planet.

It was the Moriki planet-supernova generator!

--

Well, despite that it seems that the story is almost over, it isn't. I'm wrapping up this section next chapter, but i still have lots to go. Here's the heads up for the next few chapters:

Next Chapter, chapter 6, is called: **A Battle Lost**. Like i said, it wraps up this section. Get ready for a cliffhanger ending. :D

As far as the next section, however - Due to reality checks and other such nusances, Kingdom Hearts will not be involved in Omni-Crisis. Sorry, folks. D:

The next section is actually **Supreme Commander**. Check it out, I think i did a decent job on it.

The section after that is **Mario**, so be ready for some fighting-plumber action!


	7. A Battle Lost

**Chapter 6: A Battle Lost  
**

--

Sarah Star, the current head scientist of the PSC, had studied the supernova generator using data they had stolen from the Moriki computer database. (AN:1) Apparently, it charges energy and channels it through sub-space to the planet in question simultaneously. Then, it maneuvers itself over one of the magnetic poles and fires a laser, initiating the collapsing sequence for the supernova. What happens to the Moriki fleet, Sarah doesn't know, but she does know that the channeling of energy through sub-space blocks any and all hyperspace travel.

Based on that, the Earth fleet knew they were screwed pretty bad.

Unless...

"General Matthew to Earth fleet," Matthew called through the _Omega_'s inter-fleet radio, "open fire with all armaments! Destroy that damn generator... _thing_ under all costs!"

Even thought chances were slim, Matthew figured that he could destroy the Moriki generator. So the air - or rather, the nothingness of outer space - was filled with all manner of Earth weaponry. And guess what Sarah found out?...

"General!" she cried frantically, "stop the fleet!"

Hearing the urgency in her voice, Matthew quickly sent the message to cease fire. Then he turned to the female scientist and asked, "why?"

"I've seen this tech before, I think it was from our own black-hole laser," Sarah explained, "but the Moriki are using technology like the black-hole laser to absorb our weapons and help the generator charge!"

"Say_ WHAT?!_" the General raged.

His 2IC on the ship then pointed out the generator's movement to align with the poles. Sarah estimated two minutes before the planetary supernova would occur.

"And with that energy," she commented glumly, "It'll be more like a stellar supernova - the sun will go supernova as a chain reaction, I'm thinking."

"Can we outrun it?" Matthew suggested.

"No, I don't think-"

Then the generator interrupted with a mass of sounds: (AN:2)

T'SSSHHHHHHH CHH Ti-ti GSSSHHHHHHH TSHEEEW!

They saw the laser hit the poles. Then they saw a bright flash of light and -

--

AN:1 - The base raid will come in my series, but that won't be for a while. If you ever see a series of books with "Sinkhole Discovered" as the first, they're by me!

AN:2 - I know that sound doesn't travel in space, but bare with me.

--

Heh, I ended that with a mighty cliffhanger, didn't I? Well, next up is **Supreme Commander!**


	8. Disclaimer

**Overall Disclaimer**

I am putting the disclaimer here, in the middle of the story, partly because I didn't remember to put it at the beginning and the previous section (the "Sinkhole Chronicles" section) didn't require a disclaimer because it is original (or mostly, at least). The upcoming sections and the main bulk of the story, however, uses characters that are owned by other people, so here i acknowledge those other people:

1. **Supreme Commander **copyright to Gas Powered Games and THQ

2.** Mario** copyright to Nintendo

3. **Sonic the Hedgehog** copyright to SEGA and Sonic Team

4. **Stargate** copyright to MGM

5. **Metroid Prime **copyright to Retro Studios and Nintendo

6. **Naruto **manga: copyright to Masashi Kishimoto anime: copyright to Studio Pierrot and Aniplex, first aired on Japanese terrestial TV Tokyo network and the satellite television network Animax

7.** Kim Possible** copyright to Disney

There. Now everyone knows I'm not stealing the characters. :D


	9. Supreme Commander Intro

And now, the anticipated seventh chapter to Omni-Crisis. It's the Supreme Commander Section!

--

**Chapter 7: Supreme Commander Intro**

Following the destruction of the Seraphim Quantum Arch, the UEF, Cybran Nation, and Aeon Illuminate preceded to seek out and destroy the last of the Seraphim and Order resistance. It was more like the Aeon and Cybrans, though - the Aeon requested to deal with the Order alone, claiming that they must deal with their own kind, and the Cybrans took a claim on the remaining Seraphim, saying that they wanted to take advantage of their new-found freedom. So the UEF, in respect for the two new nations, stepped back and started the reconstruction of Earth and its other territories.

The Order and Seraphim were soon defeated, and the Aeon and Cybrans preceded to lick their wounds and claim their historic territories. The Aeon and UEF formed a permanent alliance, and under the advisory of Aeon Commander Rhiza, Dr. Brackman reluctantly joined in the treaty, thus reuniting the galaxy once again.

President Hall suggested that since war was no longer imminent, all ACUs be stored in some neutral, central location, and that a omni-faction trading and office center be set up, also. The Aeon and Cybran agreed with the trading and office center (which they dubbed "United"), but were quite reluctant to give up their ACUs. Rhiza did so anyway, believing that Princess Burke would have wanted such a thing to happen, and Dr. Brackman, upon remembering Dostya's death, agreed also, upon the terms that he was able to keep a Cybran security force on the planet. Hall thought the idea was unnecessary, but allowed such measures, and also to have an Aeon and UEF security force. The planet in which United was located and the ACUs were stored soon came to be known as Earanae (a mix of Earth, Cybran, and Aeon, pronounced Er-ah-nay).

Dr. Brackman, soon afterwards, elected a new leader for the Cybran Nation: Char9. Then, seeing his ultimate goal complete - his children freed - he decided to finally shut himself down (after all, we was roughly a thousand years old)(AN:1). Char9 and the entire Cybran Nation reacted in disapproval, and Brackman, after explaining his predicament, decided to stick around for just a little longer.

With the royal line at a stop in the Aeon Illuminate, seeing as Princess Burke had no children to pass the crown to, the citizens of the Illuminate wholeheartedly agreed that Rhiza should be elected Princess. The leading Aeon Commander was flattered, and tried to refuse the position, but everyone persisted, and Rhiza was crowned.

President Hall's term was at the two year mark, and his approval rating had shot up after the recent events. He soon had a restoration campaign in full sweep, and Earth was first on his list. Towards the end of his first presidential term Earth was roughly 60 percent restored, as well as the UEF's other territories, and Hall was re-elected unanimously for a second term.

The galaxy was in an overall good mood, with everyone giving help to others when needed, and there were no hard feelings between factions. But one day, an emergency faction leader meeting was called...

--

AN:1 - remember from the first game, Dr. Brackman's physical body no longer exists. He's basically a computer program now.

--

Well now, i finally got a chapter up. Yay me!

Next chapter is called: **The Foreign Commander**. The humans of the Milky Way galaxy thought their troubles were over - but they were very, very wrong. The next chapter should be up reasonably soon, so keep checking!


	10. The Foreign Commander

It's Chapter 8, uploaded in the same day as Chapter 7! Whoo! I'm on a roll!

--

**Chapter 8: The Foreign Commander**

Earanae was usually a quiet planet, with inter-faction meetings only every half-year. Except for the economic business done there, there is typically little action.

Thus, when Dr. Brackman, Princess Rhiza, and President Hall suddenly appeared on planet for an emergency meeting at United in between the usual scheduled meetings, everyone was quite surprised. The meeting would've gotten tons of press coverage, if reporters were ever actually let into United (which they aren't).

Inside the building, President Hall was the last to arrive. "Doctor. Princess," he addressed Brackman and Rhiza, "sorry for making you wait. Now, let's get this started. Princess, you were the one to call for this meeting, correct?"

"Yes," Rhiza answered, "There has been a disturbing amount of unauthorized movement in the Quarantine Zone around the Aeon planet of Burke, formerly known as Seraphim."

"Why is the Quarantine Zone there, exactly?" Hall interrupted spontaneously.

Rhiza gave him a cross glare but answered, "During the Infinite War, the Quarantine Zone was discovered to have some sort of problem with the Quantum Realm - once in it, all but the most advanced Quantum transportation is impossible."(AN:1)

Hall nodded in understanding, then beckoned for Rhiza to continue.

"I sent a small squad to the planet, with a new, experimental Quantum teleporter pack that our scientists invented that allowed them to get just on the outskirts of the Quarantine Zone without being stranded," Rhiza continued, "when the squad returned - or rather, when one person returned, as the others were killed - we discovered something... rather disturbing."

"Continue," Brackman said.

"There appears to be an Armored Command Unit of unknown origin on the planet."

"Say again?" Hall said, clearly surprised, "what do you mean? Unknown origin? Do you have any pictures, or proof of any kind?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," Rhiza answered, pulling out a pile of photos from a knapsack neither Brackman nor Hall knew she had. She then passed them around to Hall and Brackman. "The ACU looks suspiciously like UEF, but after further inspection, we realized that it had the health, armor, weaponry, and upgrades of an UEF ACU, a Cybran ACU, an Aeon ACU... and a Seraphim ACU."

"How did you find this out?" Brackman asked.

"The spy squad was able to inspect the other units," Rhiza explained, "looking at the weaponry and intelligence capabilities; it would appear that someone managed to merge the technology of our Armored Command Units and those of the Seraphim to create an even more dangerous arsenal of units. What's more," Rhiza paused, "A Quantum gate was being constructed, and next to it, according to my scientists, appears to be a specialized Gate that can transport anything between parallel realities."

"Parallel realities?" Brackman questioned, "Hmm. Oh yes, I have heard of such a scientific theory. It says that every decision made spawns another reality in which a different outcome to the decision occurred. Oh yes, there may even be a reality in which the Seraphim successfully took over our galaxy. Oh yes, a disturbing thought."(AN:2)

"So our mystery ACU could be from an alternate reality?" Hall asked, "no matter, if it really is in the Quarantine Zone, then it couldn't bother us, anyways."

"I do not think so, President Hall," Rhiza countered, "my scientists were able to modify the Quantum technology to allow us Quarantine Zone outskirt access with not much more effort than it took to invent the ACU itself. All it took was an energy output correction and a better stabilizer, I believe. If this foreign Commander could transport here from another reality, then I believe that it would be able to figure out what my scientists did, or even a way to access the entire Quarantine Zone."

"Rhiza is right, Hall, Oh yes," Brackman said, "this mysterious ACU is a threat to all of us. Oh yes. The Aeon are in the most danger, however, seeing as this Commander is right outside of their territory. Oh yes, I am sorry to say, but it appears that we will have to reactivate our ACUs and quell this threat before it becomes a real danger to us all."

"I wholeheartedly agree," Hall answered, "we need to organize an Op now-"

At that moment a security personnel came bursting through the doors, panting. Hall was about to lecture the intruder upon their meeting until he heard alarms in the outer corridor.

The security personnel began to speak, "Sirs, and Ma'am, we have an ACU that just made planet fall..."

Rhiza, Brackman, and Hall all followed the man's eyes to the photo stack - the photo of the foreign ACU.

"You don't mean to say..." Hall started.

"The foreign ACU?" the man said, pointing, "looks just like the one in that photo."

--

AN:1 - i don't think this is the real reason the Quarantine Zone is called the "Quarantine Zone", since i just made it up, so if anyone really knows, please tell me.

AN:2 - for those who don't know, the Parallel Reality theory is an actual scientific theory.

Overall Author's Note: I know that the faction leaders actually communicate throught the little screen-thingys that you see in forged alliance, but bear with me here. Let's just say meeting in person is supposed to encourage trust between factions.

--

Alright, two chapters in one day. that means that the next chapter may not be up for a week or so. But keep checking!


	11. The Earanae Defeat

Wow, i'm really on a roll! Three chapters in one day! I'll bet this won't happen again, though...

--

**Chapter 9: The Earanae Defeat**

Immediately after the security personnel had disclosed the information of the intruder, the building shook violently. Falling to his knees, Hall grabbed the table to keep from falling further and yelled, "I thought you said it JUST made planet fall!"

"It is completely possible that the foreign ACU can construct units much faster than our ACU, Oh yes," Brackman replied, the only one unaffected by the shaking due to his holographic nature.

Rhiza was already headed to the door. She turned to the security personnel and asked, "did you call for help before you informed us of the intruder?"

The man replied, "Someone else was busy with that. They just told me to inform you three and to get you off planet as quickly as possible."

"Before any of us go," Rhiza suggested, "we need to get our ACUs off-planet. If we loose them, then there will be no way to fight back against the intruder."

"So true, Oh yes, so true," Brackman agreed, "but in order to move the ACUs, we need their pilots, oh yes. Security personnel, get to the quantum communications center. Tell them to call in every ACU pilot we have available, oh yes. We need all of those ACUs off planet."

"And set the outgoing Gate to Freeport," Hall added, "now go! Quickly!"

Rhiza continued out the door after the security personnel, yelling over her shoulder, "since I am accustomed to being a Commander, I will lead the defense of Earanae until all of the other ACUs are off planet." Then she left at a full-blown sprint towards the ACU storage complex.

"Of all times for this to happen..." Hall sighed.

"Oh yes, this is most unfortunate," Brackman agreed, "especially if the intruder finds and destroys the ACU storage complex. Oh yes. For one, we would not be able to fight back; for two, the resulting explosion would be enough to wipe all atmosphere and life off of Earanae."

Hall groaned irritably and left the meeting room, Brackman following closely.

**30 minutes later**

Rhiza had somehow successfully repelled the offending ACU long enough for every other ACU pilot in the galaxy to get on-planet. Char9 volunteered to help Rhiza defend Earanae until the other ACUs could get off planet to Freeport. Rhiza welcomed the help and she and Char9 were soon tag-teaming in the defense effort.

Hall and Brackman had chosen to stay on planet until all of the ACUs were at Freeport, despite United's top security officer's recommendation that they get off planet first.

All was quiet for the time being, but Rhiza's Omni-Sensor revealed that the foreign ACU was amassing an army. She requested to be hooked up into United's power grid, and built an _Eye of Rhiane_, a Quantum Optics Facility that allows line-of-sight to anywhere on the battlefield. (AN:1) When she targeted the main base, she and Char9 didn't like what they saw.

"The intruder is building some sort of experimental unit, I believe," Rhiza contacted the United Command Center, "it's size... it is roughly twice as big as a Czar, and as far as I can tell, has all the weaponry of every single experimental unit that we know of. It is an airborne unit... and it's about to come online!"

"Hold out the line to the best of your ability, Rhiza," Hall urged, "we only have a fourth of the ACUs off planet."

"You haven't seen this for yourself, Hall," Rhiza answered.

"Och, an' theh unit 'as jus' come h'online, ye wee laddies," Char9 added. (AN:2)(Translation line 1)

"This does not bode well, oh no, not well at all..." Brackman sighed.

"Rhiza, Char9, the security officer just gave me a snapshot of the unit. This thing is unbeatable - according to a computer's calculations, it would take roughly two hundred tech 3 anti-air towers to take down! The both of you, get back here to the Gate! We're going to have to leave the rest of the ACUs behind!" Hall yelled.

"No." Rhiza refused, "In the name of the princess, I must not back down."

"Ah ye crazy, ye liddle lass?" Char9 said, "ye ah gooin' to be killed! Slaughtered! Ehahnae is doomed tae hell, lassie, an' there ain't one wee thing that you could do about it!" (Translation line 2)

"I know what I'm doing!" Rhiza snapped.

"Dear Rhiza, I'm afraid Char9 is correct," Brackman interrupted, "it is best that we run now, oh yes. Then we can fight back some other day. Besides, just a little earlier you sounded as if combat with the enemy airship was undesirable."

"It isn't," Rhiza replied, "But in the name of the Princess, I must-"

"Commander Rhiza, it is an order for you to retreat!" Hall yelled, "Burke wouldn't have wanted you to die this way. Think about it!"

Just then, they heard the sound of airplanes flying overhead, and a security guard soon ran up to them, saying, "Bombers are attacking the ACU storage center!"

"Damn!" President Hall remarked, then yelled, "Rhiza, Char9, get back here NOW! The ACU storage center might explode soon, and if it explodes, so will the Quantum Gate, and your chance to get out of here!"

"Och! Weah way ahead of ye theah, bonny lad," Char9 responded, "But that h'expeahimental h'is on our non-h'exsistant tails! Be ready tae get oot of heah fast when we come runnin'!"(Translation line 3)

Hall looked over at Brackman. "Why did you choose him to be leader of the Cybran nation?"

"He has leadership potential, Oh yes, believe it or not," the Doctor answered, then turned around and headed for the Quantum Gate. Hall quickly followed, quietly wishing good luck to the two defenders.

**5 minutes later**

Earanae was vacant of humans, save Rhiza and Char9. And they weren't doing to good - the enemy experimental airship was gaining on them and the ACU storage complex had roughly 30 seconds until it exploded and destroyed Earanae's capability of sustaining life. The two Commanders were between a rock and a hard place - the rock was about to explode and the hard place had rocket launchers trained on them.

They were almost to the Gate when Char9 fell into the airship's rocket launcher range. The Cybran's ACU began losing health rapidly, and when Rhiza stopped to assist, he refused.

"Hurry tae yonder Gate, lass," he urged, "it'd beh best if'n h'at least one of h'us sahvived. Ah ain't goin' tae make it, behtween this heah damn h'airship and theh ACU complex. Now goo, an' tell Brackman that ah'm sorry ah failed him. An' no objections, lassie." (Translation line 4)

Rhiza paused for a moment, but managed to get her ACU to dash to the Gate when she fell into the airship's range.

When Rhiza made it to the Gate, Char9 had already died in his ACU's nuclear explosion. And right when she went through, the ACU storage complex exploded.

**BOOOM!**

However, when Rhiza emerged at Freeport, she found that she wasn't really at Freeport. Granted, half a dozen ACUs were present, and she soon got a transmission from Hall and Brackman, but Freeport, that place wasn't.

And if they weren't at Freeport, then where were they?

--

AN:1 - The Eye of Rhiane is an actual Aeon unit in Forged Alliance, if you didn't know.

AN:2 - Heh, i made Char9 scottish, or whatever accent that is. If you can't tell what he's saying, i'm offering translations below.

--

Translation line 1: "And the unit has just come online, guys."

Translation line 2: "Are you crazy, Rhiza? You're going to be killed! Slaughtered! Earanae is doomed to hell, girl, and there isn't a thing you can do about it!"

Translation line 3: "We're way ahead of you there, Hall, but that experimental airship is on our non-existent tails! Be ready to get out of here fast when we come running!"

Translation line 4: "Hurry to the Gate, Rhiza, it'd be best if at least one of us survived. I'm not going to make it, between this here damn airship and the ACU complex. Now go, and tell Brackman that I'm sorry I failed him. And no objections, girl."

--

Well, that's the end of the Supreme Commander Intro section. Kind of short, i know, but i can't really put any more into it without spoiling the rest of the book.

**PLEASE NOTE:** These sections are just kind of like introduction sections. The main plot of Omni-Crisis won't appear until after the intro sections, which won't be complete for a while.

Alright! The next section to come up: **Mario**! And after that, it's everyone's favorite hedgehog - **Sonic**!


	12. Mario Intro

Thus begins the Mario section. Enjoy!

--

me: alright, everybody! i have now decided that i am going to script a little section involving me and the characters of Omni-Crisis before each chapter! This is unrelated to the story, and completely without purpose!!  
Austin Tus: like you.  
me: hey! did i even ask you? no. i didn't think so.  
Austin: like i need your permission?  
me: i would think you do. who's the one writing this story? me. who are you? a character within the story. now, if we put two and two together...  
Austin: hmph. no fair.  
me: now, what should your punishment be?...  
Austin: aw crap...

--

**Chapter 10: Mario Intro**

It was a quiet night.

The pink and white colored private jet was nearing it's home airport, in the back of a large royal castle. Receiving clearance for landing, it circled once and then slowed to a stop on the black asphalt. A small staircase extended from below the exit door, touching the ground just in front of a tall man dressed in green and overalls.

Luigi yawned as the door opened and Peach, Mario, Toadsworth, and five younger Toads walked down the steps. The eight passengers didn't feel nearly as tired as Luigi, because of time-zones and the distance between the Mushroom Kingdom and Isle Delfino, but they did feel enough exhaustion to welcome the sight of a bed.

"Welcome back," Luigi greeted, "although I don't know why you couldn't take me with you." His brother shrugged. "Well," Luigi yawned again, "It's 'bout time for me and Mario to get back to our home..."

"Don't worry about that now," Peach interrupted, "it's been a long day. The two of you can stay at my castle until tomorrow, then you can go home. I've got two guest rooms on the second floor." Toadsworth nodded in agreement, then led the three humans (as the younger Toads had already scampered inside) to the Castle entrance.

**20 minutes later**

Mario nodded his head in approval of the room Peach had given him. It was nice and cozy, not too large but not small either, with a Queen-sized bed, closet, and desk. Luigi had fallen asleep the moment he had lay on his bed in the room over, and Mario felt like he could do the same. Closing the door behind him, he leapt into bed, and promptly fell asleep.

**Morning**

Mario rose with a yawn, and then scratched his mustache. The sun wasn't too far above the horizon, and judging from that, it was roughly 7:00. The tired plumber decided to get some more sleep, but right before he lay down again, a frantic Luigi burst into the room.

"Mario!" He said, panting, "Peach has been kidnapped... again!"

--

yes yes yes, this was another short chapter, and if you don't like that, then oh well, because Omni-Crisis is going to have a lot of these. but, you could also... reveiw!! please, people, reveiw! it would be totally awesome and even compel me to complete the story quicker!


	13. Bowser's Old Tricks

Well well well, a second chapter in one day. It happened again!

--

me: well, last chapter was... kinda boring.  
luigi: are you saying that we're boring??  
me: no! i'm just saying that nothing climatic happened-  
luigi: what about bowser's break in?  
me: well, that isn't really talked about until this chapter...  
luigi: so i'm in another chapter? YAHOO! this is awesome!  
me: (covers ears) and this will be the LAST chapter you're in if you keep yelling...

--

**Chapter 11: Bowser's Old Tricks**

Mario (after quickly making himself presentable - after all, he had just gotten out of bed) soon arrived at the entrance to Peach's bedroom. The door was open, and Toadsworth and Luigi were already inside. The old Toad was shaking his head apologetically, muttering under his breath.

Luigi turned to face Mario. "Well, looks like Bowser struck again. Didn't cover his tracks, either - look at that! A gigantic hole in the wall, and footprints all over the grass. He even ruined the flower garden!"

Mario walked over to the hole in the wall, which indeed WAS gigantic, seeing as the wall that looked out over the courtyard didn't even exist anymore. Looking down over the courtyard, Mario could see the footprints of Bowser leading straight through the gates and beyond. The plumber groaned - Bowser and his kidnappings were getting rather annoying, especially since they had just returned from vacation. But nonetheless, Mario vowed to rescue the Princess, and this time decided to enlist the help of Luigi, because his younger brother had been begging to help ever since Mario had first become a star.

Mario beckoned for Luigi to follow him, and the two plumbers left the bedroom and made for the castle's main doors. Before they could leave, Toadsworth had intercepted them - while carrying a rather large bag on his back.

"Mario," he said, "Although I am not quite sure you will need them, seeing how many times you have already rescued our Princess... but still, I would like you to have this." He handed the bag to Mario.

The plumber immediately dropped it, not expecting it to be as heavy as it was. When it hit the ground, the contents spilled out, exposing all nature of power-ups.

"Ooooh," Luigi's eyes lit up, "Mushrooms, fire flowers, stars, life shrooms, lightning bolts, even your old Tanooki suit... I call dibs on the stars!"

Mario gathered the items and stuffed them back into the bag, slinging it over his shouldered. He smiled and nodded to Toadsworth, who responded in kind, and then the plumber beckoned for Luigi to follow him out the door.

It was time to save Princess Peach - again.

**2 days later**

"Aw, Mario, can't you hold the bag for once?"

Mario ignored Luigi's constant complaining as they trekked through the Mushroom Hills. They had gone through the pipe plains, the mountains, and crossed a lake or two, and even endured being spotted by a few goombas and koopas here and there - not to mention the Chain Chomp that Mario had to KO before entering the koopa canyon. Throughout all of that, Bowser's footprints showed no sign of the king koopa slowing down, and it seemed that they wouldn't anytime soon.

"I mean, you've gotten to fight all the enemies we've come across, so why do I have to carry the bag? You should, and I wanna fight, too!"

Mario was ignoring Luigi, but for a different reason this time. Out, on the horizon, Mario could see a castle. A dark, foreboding, mysterious castle.

Bowser's castle.

Luigi seemed to have noticed too, and the topic had woven into his never-ending monologue and replaced his constant complaints.

"Hey, there's Bowser's castle! That's where Peach must be! C'mon, let's go! Gee, I've always wanted to save the princess! Maybe I'll get to do the saving, you know, if you accidentally get knocked out... but like that would happen... would it? You never know when Bowser could get lucky-"

Mario silenced his younger brother with a glare, and the two proceeded to the castle in a silent, fast jog.

--

Hopefully i can keep this pace up for the rest of the summer. For July, at least - in August i have band camp all month, so there may be no chapter entries for that entire month, and school also starts up at the end of August. considering that i'm now in high school, i imagine that i'll have more homework than middle school - and that means less free time, which means less time to type, which also means that Omni-Crisis will experience a drought from chapters until i can figure out how to work my life. but, then again, who knows what could happen? we'll have to wait and see.

Also, i have decided for sure what "realities" i am going to have in Omni-Crisis: My own book series, Supreme Commander, Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Kim Possible, Naruto, Stargate, and my 8th grade life. sorry about everyone who was looking forward to seeing black cat, the hungry city chronicles, or kingdom hearts involved, but there are more than enough characters already and that would be pushing it.

Anyways, i hope everyone had a great fourth of july holiday! i sure did. the burgers were awesome. anyways, 'til the next chapter. see ya! (or "ciao", as my bro would say).


	14. A Win for the Heroes?

Another Mario Chapter. Enjoy!

--

me: well, i think this is the conclusion for the Mario intro-  
luigi: so we only three chapters? no fair!  
me: yes it is, the supreme commander guys only got three chapters!  
luigi: but the sinkhole people got six!!  
me: well, they were MY characters, and with the intro i gave them, it was hard to NOT have six chapters.  
luigi: but-  
me: stop complaining, i think you'll like this chapter.  
luigi: really? why?  
me: just wait and see...

--

**Chapter 12: A Win for the Heroes?**

The plumber brothers were soon at the castle walls. Walking around to the front entrance, they encountered a moat - but Bowser had accidentally left the drawbridge down. Mario and Luigi looked at each other and shrugged; Bowser's inconvenience was a boost to them.

They walked across the drawbridge and encountered two sleeping koopa sentries. Tip-toeing past them, Mario and Luigi silently opened a second door to the castle and entered. Inside was eerily quiet, with no sentries of any type to be seen; Mario took it to be the sign of a trap, although before he could tell his brother Luigi had accidentally triggered the first trap they were to come across. All of the doors on the first floor were blocked by steel blockades, and the staircases to the upper floors crumbled into rubble.

Not wasting any time, Mario grabbed a mushroom out of the power-up bag and ate it. Growing to twice his size, he picked up Luigi and set him on the higher ledge, and then climbed up himself shortly before the mushroom's effects wore off and he shrunk back to normal size.

The pair continued down the hallway, weary of any other traps (although Luigi set off a spike-pit trap by accident and had to be rescued by Mario). Soon they could feel the heat of lava, and when they opened the final door, there was Bowser, standing on a platform in the middle of a gigantic lava pit.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha!" he laughed, "I've been waiting for you, Mario!" He jumped once and slammed into the ground, causing the platform along the walls that Mario and Luigi were standing on to shatter and break, forcing the pair onto the middle platform.

"You kidding?" Luigi taunted, "Every single time you kidnapped the Princess, Mario beat you up and rescued her! What makes it different this time?"

"This." Bowser pulled a lever (that had previously not been there) which opened a section of the wall behind him, exposing Peach in a cage - which was being slowly lowered to the lava 10 feet below. Bowser laughed again. "Bwa ha ha! What's it going to be, Mario? Defeat me, or save your Princess? You can't do both in ten minutes, can you?"

Then the mutant turtle jumped into the air again, pounding the platform to make it teeter. The plumber's end dipping into the lava below, they quickly jumped forward, only to be hit with a swipe of Bowser's tail. Mario was knocked out and laying on the platform as it leveled out, and Luigi landed behind him, though still conscious. When he stood up, Bowser began to gloat.

"Bwa ha ha! Like my upgrades?" he swung around, exposing his tail, which had been coated in metal with extra spikes.

Luigi looked nervously from Mario, to Bowser, to Peach. The cage had reached the 8 foot mark, leaving only eight minutes for Luigi to take action and save the Princess - but he couldn't leave Bowser to deal with Mario. The green plumber looked over his shoulder. The power-up bag had been snagged on the wall when Mario and Luigi had to jump free, and was still hanging there. Taking a gamble, Luigi back flipped to the bag and randomly grabbed an item, hoping it would help. He stuffed it in his mouth, and then-

-landed in the lava.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Bowser laughed again, "trying to be heroic and landed in the lava, that's real funny-"

The king koopa stopped laughing when the spot where Luigi had fell began to glow - and out popped a sparkling Luigi. Luckily for the plumber, the item he had grabbed had been a star.

Luigi ran towards Bowser and gave him a had punch to the stomach, which sent the koopa flying backwards through the wall and to the ground below. He then broke the bars in Peach's cage, carrying her out and also picked up Mario, leaping through the hole that Bowser had made.

When the trio landed on the ground outside, Luigi's star ran out - although they didn't need it anymore. Mario coming to, they looked over at Bowser, who was setting up a tantrum.

"WAAAAAH!" he whined, "I had almost won this time! I had almost gotten rid of that meddling plumber! The plan was foolproof! WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" he suddenly looked up. "Aw crap! I forgot!"

Peach looked at Bowser suspiciously. "Forgot what?"

Bowser got up and began lumbering off as fast as he could (which wasn't too fast) away from the castle. "The self-destruct!"

"Self-destruct?!" Luigi exclaimed, but not before the castle behind them exploded, enveloping the entire pipe plains in a gigantic detonation, and-

--

heh heh heh, quite the end, eh? another cliffhanger, just like with my sinkhole series. don't worry, it will all tie together soon...

well, now that the Mario intro is complete, i will be moving to the **Sonic the Hedgehog** intro, and after that will be the **Kim Possible** intro, the** Naruto **intro, the **Metroid Prime** intro, the **Stargate** intro, and then my eighth grade life. Keep looking back, i may have all of these intros completed within two weeks, and then i'll get on to the actual plotline.

--

On another note. Please, people, reveiw. I only have three as of this moment. even if it's just to tell me how bad this is, or what i need to improve, or whatever... please review! (but no gibberish please).


	15. Sonic Intro

And thus begins the Sonic section.

--

me: heh. this story seems to be writing itself.  
knux: whaddya mean? stories don't write themselves...  
me: what i mean is that i didn't prepare a rough draft, and i'm just coming up with it as i type-  
sonic: so you don't really know the outcome of the whole thing?  
me: ...well, i know the big, important things, but not the little details... why?  
sonic: PLEASE keep amy away from me!! i'm BEGGING YOU!!  
me & knux: O.o  
me: maybe you need a break-  
sonic: NO! NOT A BREAK! I LIKE MY BONES!!  
me: ...ok, on with the story...

--

**Chapter 13: Sonic Intro**

The building complex was quiet.

Actually, it was more like a single, large building with a lot of surrounding land, storehouses, and guard towers with a barbed wire fence running the perimeter. From each guard tower shone a search light, slowly scanning the dark nocturnal grounds for intruders. But there was one intruder that was yet to be spotted.

The blue blur zipped from tower to tower, quietly disabling each search light. After he completed that task, he activated his radio headset. "All ready for the landing, Tails."

"Gotcha, Sonic," replied the fox over the radio.

Sonic soon spotted the Tornado (AN:1) on the horizon, carrying Tails and Knuckles. On the ground below it ran Shadow, followed closely by Omega. When the Tornado landed, Tails hopped out, and grabbed an object from the backseat.

"You sure this is going to work?" Knuckles asked skeptically.

"Of course it will," Tails answered indignantly, "Based on information gathered from the Chaos Emeralds I got in the past, I was able to make a machine that could temporarily disable their powers-"

"Yadda yadda yadda, great job on the machine, Tails, but we gotta get going," Sonic interrupted, and then ran off. Shadow followed immediately, closely followed by Tails, Knuckles, and Omega.

Speeding through the grounds the team had little time to worry about robot sentries, and soon had reached the front gate. Blasting it open with chaos spear, Shadow led the team through the smoking hole and into building.

**Meanwhile...**

In one of the top towers of the building, an alarm began blaring. A figure awoke with a jolt, silently cursing the timing of an intrusion. Smoothing out his mustache, he got up from his bed and walked over to a control panel. Eggman looked at the internal radar - sure enough, there were five intruders. Then he looked over at another monitor, that showed progress bars. There were four, all nicknamed with a Greek letter - Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta, Alpha being the most important, Delta being the least. Project Delta was complete, Alpha was nearing completion at 86 percent, and Gamma was closer to completion at 92 percent, but Project Beta wasn't even close to being complete, being only at 49 percent.

Eggman let out a sigh. At least Delta was complete, he thought, and turned to exit through the door to "personally" greet the intruders.

--

AN:1 - the Tornado is the biplane that Sonic and Tails used last in Sonic Adventure. It hasn't been seen since, well, actually, it transformed into the mech that Tails used in Sonic Adventure 2, and made an appearance in the beginning cutscene of the Sonic Team's story in Sonic Heroes. It also appeared in Sonic Riders, when the babylon garden first rises and Sonic & co chase after eggman.

--

review, people! review!!


	16. Project Alpha

here's the next chapter in the Sonic introductory section.

--

me: well, we're getting even closer to the main plot of the story.  
knuckles: what main plot?  
me: you know, where-  
knuckles: but i thought WE were the main plot!  
me: ...where'd you get that idea?  
knuckles: well, i just thought that-  
me: nono, no thinking, you just do what i tell you to do in the story.  
knuckles: but-  
me: no buts!

**--**

**Chapter 14: Project Alpha**

BANG!

**BAM!**

The base-raid team (AN:1) effortlessly smashed through yet another robot barricade. Sonic and Shadow led off the attack efforts, but the only one that refused to fight was Tails.

"I gotta protect this," the young fox answered when he was asked why, pointing to the machine that he clutched. It was about the size of a personal computer, and was shaped in roughly the same manner, except for two spikes that protruded from the top.

"What's so important about that thing that you can't just set it down and fight?" Knuckles asked incredulously.

Tails glared at the Echidna, then began to answer, "See, I was going to explain earlier, but you didn't let me! Anyways, what it does is-"

Right at that moment the wall to the north of the team's position exploded outwards, pelting them with bits and pieces of metal debris. When they looked up, they witnessed a robot standing just behind the hole. The five watched as the cockpit extended out and downwards, and the canopy opened, revealing Doctor Eggman.

"Did you really think you could get away that easily?" Eggman taunted, and then gestured to his robot "well, think again. Meet project Delta!"

"Project Delta" was a gigantic mech, standing roughly ten times taller than Sonic. It had two legs, both of which were fashioned after a bird's legs. Each leg ended in three toes, spread apart from each other like a bird's talons to help it balance. The robot had a relatively small torso, with a rocket launcher exposed in the center of what would be the chest. It's arms were shaped like that of a human's, complete with five-fingered hands, but attached to the wrists were weapons - a flamethrower on the right, a machine gun on the left. On it's back appeared to be a sheath, and it that sheath was a sword.

Sonic put on an unimpressed face. "Big-deal, Egghead. You know that I always beat you in the end."

"But not this time! This time," Eggman shook his fist furiously, "this time is different!" Right after that the cockpit withdrew to it's normal place, as the "head" of Delta.

Immediately the robot leapt into the air and came crashing down on the team, scattering them. Knuckles retaliated by giving the leg a powerful punch, or at least tried to, as Delta lashed out with the target leg and knocked the Echidna into a wall. Then it charged at Sonic, who sped in between the legs and then jumped up and attacked the back, knocking the robot down on its chest. However, before Shadow could use Chaos Spear on the cockpit, the offending robot disappeared with a bright flash.

"Chaos Control," Shadow muttered, "damn! To be able to teleport something that big, Eggman must have-"

"One of the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic finished.

Reappearing on the other side of the battlefield, Eggman added, "Three of them, to be exact." Indeed, having the breastplate knocked off exposed the Tri-Chaos Emerald core of Delta.

Omega immediately opened fire on the core, but the bullets harmlessly bounced off. Eggman chuckled in response. "Delta has new, state-of-the-art shielding that can withstand any and all of your attacks. Believe me, there is no way to defeat it. I suggest surrendering now, so I won't have to dispose of your pathetic little lives."

"No way, Doc!" Sonic shouted back, "we aren't done yet!"

"Sure, you can keep up the banter, Sonic," Knuckles whispered to the carefree hedgehog, "but are you sure we can actually beat Eggman this time?"

"Of course we can," Sonic replied, "right, Shadow?"

Shadow was about to reply with a smart remark until he caught Sonic's wink. Catching on (somehow), Shadow nodded, and then readied himself for the attack. "Chaos... Control!"

But nothing happened.

"Trying to Chaos Control to the inside of my robot and disable it from the inside, eh?" Eggman said, "not going to work. That was another one of Delta's innovative defenses - area-of-effect Chaos Control block. In other words, it prevents anyone who is within range of Delta's armaments to Chaos Control away." He grinned. "Let's see you get past me now."

At this point even the overly optimistic Sonic was starting to doubt their odds of winning.

That was when Delta unsheathed its sword, wielding it in its right hand. With one lightning-fast movement it swung at the group, scattering them like bowling pins. It then slashed at the wall as it spun around, opening it up to expose the electrical wiring. Grabbing a group of wires and tearing them from the wall, Delta faced the sparks towards Sonic, who had to flail wildly to keep from being scorched.

Knuckles climbed up the torn wall and managed to rip the wires out entirely, cut off the electricity which resulted in no more sparks. Then he jumped off the wall and glided to the robot's back, and he tried to punch his way through the shield, to no avail. Then Delta swung around in a fast circle, flinging the Echidna into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

Then Omega fired a grenade at the Chaos Emerald core, causing the robot to fall off balance. Sonic and Shadow then simultaneously spin-attacked the chest, knocking the robot onto its back. Grabbing the two spinning hedgehogs, Omega leapt into the air over Delta and fired them both at high speeds towards the core. Sonic and Shadow impacted the shielding, but bounced off without so much as a dent or flicker from the robot. Delta then got back up, and proceeded to try and stomp the hedgehogs. It had soon managed to corner the two, and brought it's machine gun to aim.

**BZZZZZZZZRT**

Sonic and Shadow were surprised to see the offending robot stop moving and begin to spark and short circuit. They quickly got out of the corner, right before Delta fell over, completely void of power. Eggman ejected in his flying pod, hovering over the dead robot and complaining. "How did that happen? The Chaos Emeralds just ran out of power! They aren't supposed to do that! This time, I was supposed to WIN! Waaaaaaah!"

Sonic looked around, puzzled as to why the robot had suddenly shut down. Then he heard a familiar sound and turned to see Tails land beside him, holding the machine from earlier. The young fox had a big grin on his face.

"Tails, did you do this?" Sonic asked, every bit as puzzled as before.

"Yep," Tails responded, "this machine actually came in handy."

Shadow skated up to the group, pausing to look at Tails. "What does that thing do?"

"Well, it takes all the energy from any Chaos Emeralds in the area by creating a quantum vacuum and then reroutes the energy elsewhere." Tails replied.

Knuckles had finally come to and had overheard the last bit of the explanation. "Uh, could you repeat that in English, please?"

Tails sighed. "It sucks all the energy out of the Chaos Emeralds, basically."

"Oh," Knuckles answered, "cool! I think..."

Shadow looked slightly doubtful and looked as if he were about to ask the two-tailed fox a question when Sonic ran off down the hallway that the Delta had exposed, beckoning for the rest to follow. Soon (as Eggman had already left, and with Delta's Chaos Emeralds), the room was complete vacant of life.

**20 minutes later**

The raiding team had soon made it to just outside of Eggman's main control room, but was blocked by a blast door. Knuckles had soon knocked down the offending piece of metal, however, and the team entered.

Inside was a circular room, decked along the outside with computers. However, on the inside was a circular column shielded by a layer of glass, and there were more computers around that. But in the circular column was what attracted the team's attention:

Seven Chaos Emeralds!

Suddenly, a new door snapped shut over then entrance. Startled, the heroes turned to see Eggman right behind them.

"Like my new set up?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, right, Egghead," Sonic responded casually.

"Well, no matter, seeing as I won't see you ever again after I activate this machine!" Eggman declared, marching through the team and up to the column, where he pressed a button. Immediately, something in the back of the room exploded into sparks.

"No! The power station!" Eggman cried, "this isn't good at all!" He then whirled on the team behind him. "Did you guys have anything to do with this?"

"Even if we did, what's it to you?" Sonic replied.

"This machine, codenamed 'Alpha', was supposed to create a controlled portal to some parallel reality," Eggman explained, "but since the power station overloaded and exploded, there is no way to regulate the Chaos Emeralds' power! The portal is going to go haywire, and it may consume this entire world and everyone in it!"

Sonic realized that this truly was a dire situation; he had never seen the doctor this worked up before. "Well, we didn't do anyth..." the hedgehog trailed off when he glanced at Tails, who was obviously trying his best to not look guilty.

"What did you do?" Shadow asked sternly.

"Well, you see," Tails explained nervously, "when this machine takes the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, it temporarily stores the energy in the other Chaos Emeralds and later returns it to its original emerald. However, when the energy returns, it returns suddenly, and in an energy blast. Maybe the energy blast overloaded the power station?"

Eggman turned on Tails and was about to start yelling when they were suddenly enveloped by a very, very bright light, and-

**--**

AN:1 - i refer to the team of Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Omega as the "base-raid team", or the "raiding team", because they are raiding Eggman's base. If it caused confusion, I'm sorry.

--

Well, now that the sonic intro is complete, i will be moving on to **Kim Possible**, and right after that is the **Naruto** (Shippuuden) intro! keep checking for updates!

--

please reveiw, people! i would be really thankful for those who do - as of now, i only have three. now, reveiw, reveiw, review!


	17. Kim Possible Intro

And here is the one and only chapter of the Kim Possible Intro. Sorry, KP fans, i just couldn't find a way to make it much longer with out elaborating too much.

--

me: another chapter. Probably the only one for at least a week, too.  
ron: so we have to wait a week to be in the next chapter?  
me: ahem, newsflash - you aren't in the next chapter.  
ron: WHAT? but who can resist my awesome ron-ness?  
me: (cough)everyone(cough)  
ron: what'd you say?  
me: oh, nothing...

--

**Chapter 15: Kim Possible Intro**

"You sure about this?"

"Couldn't be more sure, Kim."

"But this is…"

"It's just a house! In the middle of the neighborhood!" Ron exclaimed.

Wade shrugged. "What can I say? Maybe Drakken and Shego figured you'd never expect a lair to be so close to home."

Kim and Ron looked at each other uneasily, shrugged, and prepared to infiltrate Drakken's latest base – a quiet two-story house not even two blocks from Kim's home in Middleton.

_**Inside the house-lair**_

"See, Shego? This was a brilliant place to set up a lair!"

Shego groaned. Drakken had been bragging over his brilliance in lair location – they hadn't been detected for over two months, after all. Even more, from what Shego could tell, the mad scientist had even come up with half a plan, more than he could get credit for most of his other schemes. While still no where near the scale of his Diablo take-over-the-world plot, Shego had to admit – Drakken was fairing pretty well so far. But it was no surprise to Shego when the back door was kicked open and a certain teenage hero marched through.

"Agh! Kim Possible!" Drakken exclaimed, "what are you doing here?"

"Just checking out the houses," Kim replied nonchalantly, "and this one seems like it needs to be cleaned out."

"Grr! Shego! Do your thing!" Drakken yelled, retreating into one of the back bedrooms.

Shego sighed. "Whatever." Then she and Kim immediately engaged in fighting while Ron (who had just stumbled in) followed Drakken. However, the blonde was stopped in his tracks when an air vent blasted outwards and something appeared that frightened him half to death.

"AGGGH! MONKEYS!" Ron shrieked, scrambling back to where Kim and Shego were busy fighting. "Kim! Kim, there's monkeys in the hallway!"

"Don't play around, Ron," Kim replied, blocking a punch from Shego, "why would there me monkeys here?"

"Kim Possible. Your skeptism about my presence is a blow to my ego."

"NO! NOT THE MONKEY-MAN! HELP!" Ron dived under a couch when he spotted the speaker: Monkey Fist.

"And I am NOT 'the monkey-man'," Monkey Fist replied indignantly.

"Monkey Fist? What are you doing here?" Kim asked, cartwheeling to the side to dodge Shego's plasma blasts.

"Oh, just to steal a little device that a certain mad scientist has recently constructed," Fist replied.

"Drakken? Built something?" Ron asked, peeking from under the couch, "don't those two phrases, like, counteract each other, or something?"

Shego smirked slightly at the statement.

"Anyways," Fist continued, "I have some business to attend to." The mutated man was about to go to the backroom when the front door suddenly exploded inwards. From the smoke emerged a golf ball that flew into the middle of the room and hit Monkey Fist on the head, stunning him. Identifying the golf ball, Kim jumped back, leaving an unsuspecting Shego to suffer from the explosion alone. When the smoke cleared, Kim, Ron, Monkey Fist, and a charred Shego looked out the front door to see Duff Kiligan.

The golfer smiled. "Ah, it's a nice day tae go golfin', isn't it?" The Scottish man dropped another golf ball on the floor and prepared to swing at it. "FORE!"

He soon had the other four scrambling around the room wildly trying to avoid the lethal exploding golf balls.

"SHEGO!" Drakken's voice bellowed from the back room, "what's going on in there?"

Shego groaned and then dodged down the hallway. Kim was about to follow when the ceiling suddenly disappeared in a flash of blue light and down entered Dementor and Gemini (AN:1), cat fighting over the controls for the little hovercraft that they currently occupied.

"Can this day get any weirder?" Ron mentally asked, then snuck off through the chaos to Drakken's room.

Inside was nothing except for a white pillar in the middle of the room, with a control panel on the opposite side from the door. Drakken and Shego were having a whispered argument, which Ron caught only a little bit of:

"Shego! Can't you let me press the button myself?"

"No can do, Dr. D. It's a hellhole out there, and I want to make sure that I got blown up for something that's worth it. Last time you 'pressed the button' I got shocked by your special transmission tower and we both ended up in prison!"

"But we broke out, didn't we?..."

"That isn't the point! Now give me the remote!"

"No! Nrgh, grr, agh! Stop pulling!"

Seeing Drakken and Shego fight over a remote control elicited a giggle from Ron, but the noise caught the attention of Shego. She suddenly stopped pulling, making Drakken stumble backwards while the remote flew through the air. Ron reached out with his hand to catch it, but missed, and the remote hit the floor. Upon impact it broke into tiny pieces.

Drakken gasped, and dove down on the ground, trying to piece back together the remote. When he found that he couldn't, he stood up and grabbed Ron by his collar. "Do you know what you just did??" he yelled.

"Um…" Ron said uneasily, "broke your TV remote?"

"NO! You just broke my Parallel-Universe-transporter-of-doom!!"

"Care to repeat that?..." Ron asked.

Drakken threw the blonde down to the ground and started muttering. "This isn't good, this isn't good at all…"

"What isn't good?" Kim asked as she picked Ron up from the ground, having just appeared through the door.

"His Parrallel-Uni-thingamajiger broke," Ron replied.

Kim didn't have time to ask for a more specific name because Wade had just called in on the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch?"

"I should be asking that!" Wade said, half-frantically, "there's a massive build-up of energy where you are! What's going on?"

Kim didn't have time to answer because at that moment, the pillar in the middle of the room exploded in a brilliant white light, and-

--

AN:1 - for those of you who don't know, Gemini is the leader of WEE, short for the "Worldwide Evil Empire". He's the evil twin of Dr. Director, leader of Global Justice. I figured i might as well clear that up, seeing as Gemini is only in two or three episodes. And as to why he and Dementor are catfighting instead of blasting each other to bits, is beyond me.

--

Ah, again, sorry for the one chapter section. But it is one of the longer chapters, i think. I'm not sure... anyways, next up is **Naruto**, and after that is **Metroid Prime**.

And don't forget, people - review, review, review!


	18. Naruto Intro

Well, it's another one-chapter intro. Sorry 'bout that, Naruto fans.

Note: The Naruto intro occurs during Shippuuden, after the arc where Yamato and Sai come in, but before the fire temple arc. But note, Sai is not in this fanfic. Personally, i hate the guy, but no offense to those who like him.

--

me: eh, this little dialouge section isn't really going anywhere, is it...  
naruto: what's "dialouge"?  
me: you don't know what the word "dialouge" means??  
naruto: so what if i don't?  
me: (snickers) kinda funny that you don't, though.  
naruto: arg! just tell me!  
me: alright. (whispers into his ear)  
naruto: what? hey... wait! HEY! I'm not a moron!!  
me: (runs off laughing)

--

**Chapter 16: Naruto Intro**

BAM!

Bang!

"Sakura-chan! C'mon, give me a chance!"

"Why should I, Naruto?"

The two ninjas were sparring in the middle of a field – or rather, Sakura was keeping Naruto on his toes without giving him much of a chance to attack.

Kakashi was standing off to the side, his face buried in his book (as usual) while giving the odd piece of advice to his teammates.

Recently Naruto had taken to running along the outskirts of the field, attempting to avoid Sakura's powerful punches and kicks, but his female cohort was gaining on him. Soon she was on him – winding up a punch, she thrust her fist into Naruto's back…

…only to encounter a cloud of smoke.

Back flipping out of the cloud, she didn't have enough time to block Naruto as he sprung from the tree above shouting "Rasengon!"

However, Kakashi did. Before Naruto knew what had hit him he was rolling backwards. The older ninja then scolded his younger teammates. "Naruto, this is a sparring session, not time-to-kill-your-teammates. And Sakura, you shouldn't have fallen for Naruto's shadow clone jutsu. Seeing as he uses it all the time," Kakashi glanced at Naruto, "you should know how to detect whether it's a clone or not."

Then Kakashi stepped back, signaling for the two to continue. But right before Naruto and Sakura leapt at each other, Yamato dropped out of a tree right beside Kakashi. "Team Kakashi," he said, "You're wanted by the Lady Hokage immediately."

"Granny Tsunade? What's she want?" Naruto asked, scratching his back.

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head, answering, "whatever it is, it's important. Now shut up."

"Sakura's right," Kakashi added, "c'mon, you two, lets get going."

**Ten minutes later**

"What is it?" Naruto exclaimed, bursting into Tsunade's room, and then stopped suddenly. To say the least, he hadn't expected a full house – Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Asuma, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Kurenai, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, and Jiraiya were already present.

"Oops," Naruto whispered.

Tsunade sighed. "Just come in, Naruto."

He obliged quietly, quickly stepping aside to let in Sakura and Kakashi.

Then, seeing as the room had quieted, Tsunade began speaking. "Just recently I received reliable intel on the Akatski's movements…" she paused to let everyone get quiet again, as they had started muttering to each other when she mentioned Akatski, then continued, "and it seems that they are preparing to strike at Kanoha."

Everyone was visually disturbed by the revelation, and began talking, but Tsunade quickly shouted "SILENCE!" she then continued, "so the most logical path of action is to lock down the village and put it into a stage 1 alert."

"All due respect, ma'am," Shikamaru spoke up, "but why did you find it so urgent to tell us? Why not the Anbu, or any of the Jounin teams?"

"That actually is a reasonable question," Tsunade answered, "from what I can tell, everyone that I have gathered in this room, save Jiraiya, have shown excellent results when put together as a big team."

"What do you mean, 'save Jiraiya'?" the toad sage complained.

Tsunade groaned. "You'll only here because you're a Sannin – you're one of the most powerful ninja in the village."

Jiraiya settled for that, and sunk back into his corner.

"Anyways," Tsunade continued, "if the Akatski are able to enter the village, I want you to put a stop to them. And don't go it alone – especially you, Naruto. Even though you could likely take down an Akatski member by yourself if you put your head to it – you are a Jinchuuriki, so you're the one they're after."

Naruto grunted in response.

"Alright," Tsunade finished, "that's it. Now, get to-"

BAM!

The building they were in suddenly shook violently, almost throwing most of the ninja to the floor. Recovering the quickest, Naruto ran over to the window and looked around – only to see two people walking calmly down the street towards the Hokage building, wearing black cloaks with red clouds.

"Damn!" he shouted, "the Akatski are here already!"

"What?!" Tsunade exclaimed, leaping up to the window. Spying the two enemies on the street below, she punched out the glass in the window and leapt out onto the roof, beckoning for the rest to follow. Then she was about to quickly conjure up a battle plan, but was interrupted when one of the Akatski leapt onto the roof with her and knocked her to the side with a swift kick. Being the second out of the window, Naruto eyed the enemy – and identified him quickly. "Itachi!"

"There you are, you damn Jinchuuriki," Itachi said, then pulled out a small white orb from a cloak pocket. "Time for you to die!"

"What? I thought you wanted to capture me, or something!"

"I did," Itachi answered, "but not now!"

The white orb in Itachi's hand began to glow, then began shaking violently. Before Naruto, or any of the Ninja for that matter, could respond, it released a bright flash of light and-

--

Heh, i'm ending most of the intros with bright flashes of light. Hmm, i do wonder what it means? :D

Note: I just reread the first prologue of Omni-Crisis. Just to let you know, i've changed the plot a bit in my head, so i'm not sure if i will have to get rid of the first prologue or not. Have no fear, Metroid Prime WILL be in this fanfic (its intro section is next, after all), but i'm not quite sure if the first prologue will end up having much to do with the fanfic itself.

Alright! Next up is **Metroid Prime**, and then after that, **Stargate**! And then the last intro section follows after that.

There are only three more intro sections, so be watching for the start of Omni-Crisis' actual plot soon!


	19. Metroid Prime Intro

Well, it's been a little longer period of time before i put up this chapter. But blame EVE online. it's a real cool sci-fi MMORPG... anyways, on with the story!

--

me: hmm...  
naruto: what is it now?  
me: well, i just had a reviewer suggest that i add couples to the story...  
naruto: eh? like, dating?...  
me: yeah... um... naruto? what do you think about hinata?...  
naruto: her? she's ok, i guess, but she always turns red in the face when i'm around. why is that? do you know?  
me: you really don't know, do you?  
naruto: know what??  
me: that she... oh, you'll find out in the story... (snickers)  
naruto: ?

--

**Chapter 17: Metroid Prime Intro**

A lone figure was making their way across a pier in a large, abandoned town, searching for something.

The figure was clad in a suit of metal, with a gun on their right arm. The person was currently traversing the abandoned Skytown of Ellysia, formerly occupied by the Galactic Federation until taken over by the Space Pirates and then vacated.

This person was none other than the galactic-renowned bounty-hunter Samus Aran.

Samus had been sent by the Galactic Federation to investigate the loss of contact with three other bounty hunters: Rundas, Ghor, and Gandrayda. The three hunters had been sent on Space Pirate recon missions to worlds that had been impacted by Phazon asteroids similar to the ones that struck Tallon IV fifty years ago and Aether. Rundas had been sent to Bryyo; Ghor to Ellysia; and Gandrayda had been sent to the Pirate Homeworld itself.

Samus had already been to Bryyo and freed the world of its Phazon poison, having to kill a corrupted Rundas in the process. While Samus had already de-corrupted the Aurora Unit on Ellysia and defeated a corrupted Ghor, she had yet to destroy the Leviathan Seed that was planted on the planet's surface. And since the Seed's shield generators were on the planet, covered in the poisonous gasses of its atmosphere, the shield had to be taken out manually. How? By undocking the main spire from Skytown and positioning it directly above the Leviathan, and letting it drop into the shield.

The undocking had to be done manually, however, and the Spire needed to be protected from possible attacks - so Samus would need to stay on it until the last second and escape via the escape pod.

Ten minutes later Samus was on the spire as it made its aerial trek to the Leviathan - and sure enough, the Space Pirates weren't about to leave it alone. Several dropships had already landed Pirates on the tower, which Samus had quickly dispatched of, while others hovered in the air shooting at the spire from afar. Between the two groups of attackers, Samus had her hands full fending them off, and she hardly noticed when the spire was positioned over the Seed. However, the Aurora Unit was quick to warn Samus to get into the escape pod, which she complied with - and then found that it was broken.

Getting back out and shooting at the current Pirates on the Spire, Samus approached the front of the escape pod and took off the control panel. She quickly welded back on some wires and turned a lever, and replaced the panel. Running back around to the entrance, Samus was about to enter when a missile from one of the dropships was fired at her, missed - and hit the pod. Samus' only chance of escape exploded with tons of lights.

Almost immediately after, the Spire began to plunge towards the Seed shield. And Samus could only watch as it hit the shield, exploded, and-

--

AN: lately you may have noticed that there haven't been many, if any at all, "AN: x". This is because with the sections i am currently writing, the only reason you wouldn't know anything is if you've never played the game or watched the show.

AN: 2 - also, some of you readers who keep returning may have noticed that i got rid of the first Prologue. Why? because i have realized that having Metroid Prime dissapear with no good reason would not help the plot of the Metroid Prime intro section at all, so pretend that the events of the Metroid Prime trilogy happened as they did in the game until, well, the escape pod is shot by a Space Pirate missile.

--

Alrighty then, with the Metroid Prime section over with, all i have to go is the **Stargate** and **my 8th grade life** sections. The main plot is drawing close - keep checking back to see when i get there!

Also, a reveiwer has suggested two things that i am thinking about adding: couples and final fantasy. I will say, to the dissapointment of many of you, that i may not add final fantasy. This is simply because A) i've never played the game so even if i did look it up, i may not get everything right and B) there are plenty of fandoms included here already. BUT, this is not saying that i definitely won't, as i'm still thinking about it. And as for the couples, heck, i could have some fun with that.


	20. Stargate SG1 Intro

And here is the first part of the Stargate SG-1 Intro! sorry for the few weeks' worth of waiting, between band camp, EVE online, and reading manga, i've been busy. but here it is!

--

me: ha, i'm almost to the main plot!  
sis: ...and who cares?  
me: wha... everyone cares! i do! my fans do!  
sis: any fans of yours must be retarted.  
me: !! (is speechless due to anger)  
sis: you baka teme...  
me: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! just for that, i'm gonna make you do something really stupid in the book!  
sis: eh, whatever...  
me: grrrrr...  
(look up "baka" and "teme" in a japanese-to-english translator to see what they mean. at least according to my sis, "teme" isn't exactly a pretty word. i haven't looked it up myself though)

--

**Chapter 18: Stargate SG-1**

Teal'c sat stock still in his chair, not moving a muscle, staring intently at the board in front of him. Major Samatha Carter sat opposite of him, also unmoving, staring at the same board. Colonel Jack O'Neil and Daniel Jackson sat off to the side, the former being rather uninterested and the latter possibly more interested than the players of the game they were watching.

After several more minutes, Teal'c reached his hand down and knocked over his king. "You are a formidable opponent, Major Carter," he praised her.

The Major flashed a grin on her face and started gathering together the chess pieces from the game she had just played against Teal'c. It was a "SG-1 night-out", with the four of them hanging out at the Colonel's cabin for the weekend. On the trip from Cheyenne mountain, Jack had mentioned something about an old chess set he had found, which made Teal'c ask about the game - Daniel thought that since Teal'c had previous battle strategy experience, he would be good at the game, and after he was taught how to play, the Jaffa was easily able to beat Jack and Daniel. He had a close game with Sam, also - Teal'c had a King and a Rook, and so did Sam, but she had another Rook that she was able to use to checkmate Teal'c.

"Ah, it's finally over..." the Colonel mumbled, "You know, Teal'c, Carter was probably going easy on you..."

"No I wasn't," Carter denied the fact, "Teal'c is actually pretty good at the game, Sir."

"What've I told you, Carter, don't call me 'Sir' when we aren't at work..." Jack said, ignoring the other part of the Major's comment, "it makes me feel old."

"Well, you kind of are..." Daniel stated, but had an odd coughing fit in the middle of the sentence that covered up the words. O'Neil raised an eyebrow questioningly at the archaeologist, but said nothing. Then he got up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Any of you want a beer?" he called.

"I'll take one," Daniel answered.

"Me too, sir," Sam added.

"I will refrain from drinking alcoholic beverages. But thank you for asking, O'Neil," Teal'c responded.

"Alrighty, then," the Colonel said aloud, "Three beers, coming up-" the he was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and flipped it open, groaned, and then put it to his ear.

"Who is it?" Daniel asked.

"The SGC," Jack answered before the phone connected. "This is Colonel O'Neil... ah, General, nice to talk. Have you reconsidered not coming with us?... oh, this is important... what? How could that happen?... the Gamma Site, huh... well, I guess we'll head on over to the SGC... yes, Sir, we can handle it. There's nothing like saving the world every month... or week... anyways, Sir, we'll see you in a bit."

"What is the problem, O'Neil?" Teal'c asked after the Colonel hung up.

"Ah, apparently..." Jack trailed off, looking for his shoes, "we have to go back to the SGC. They've lost all communication with the Gamma Site... and of course, we have to go check it out."

--

heh, i've never seen Teal'c play chess before, so i decided to have a quick scene of him up against Carter. i would imagine that because of his past experience as a fighter he would have at least decent strategy skills, and i think he would be pretty good at the game.

and as a note, i'm using pre-season 8 SG-1 for Omni-Crisis.

well, now i just have to get to writing part II of the SG-1 intro. keep checking back for it. and also, please review, review, review!


	21. Gamma Site Exploration

Heh, sorry peeps, for the over-a-month delay. I just started school four weeks ago, so i had to settle in and for a while, i didn't have a whole lot of time. Anyways, here it is, the second part of the SG-1 introduction section.

--

me: yes, i'm getting to the big plans now...  
O'Neil: those "big plans" wouldn't involve saving the world type stuff now, would it?  
me: ...maaaaaaaaaaaaybe...  
O'Neil: do you know how cliched that is? saving the world?  
me: but it's a GOOD cliche! or else people wouldn't keep writing about it!  
O'Neil: well, whatever. guess i gotta do my job...  
me: oh, but it won't be YOU who does the saving.  
O'Neil: ...really? i had kinda gotten used to that job. who will?  
me: oh, you'll see later...

--  
--

**Chapter 19: Gamma Site Exploration**

5 hours later had SG-1 suited up and standing before the Stargate, ready to embark. Just previously a MALP had been sent, which revealed... nothing. Instead of the Gamma Site complex, a barren, charred landscape was present. After a bit of exploring, it was determined that no ambushes were present and it was safe to walk around, so SG-1 immediately readied themselves to investigate the planet and try to determine a reason why the Gamma Site had disappeared.

"Chevron 7 locked; wormhole engaged."

"Doesn't that ever get old?" O'Neil muttered to himself, and then promptly led his team up the ramp.

"What get old?" Daniel asked.

"The 'chevron 7 locked' thing," the Colonel replied.

"Oh. Well, it's kind of necessary," Daniel commented, "I mean, if some one got vaporized by the unstable vortex, it wouldn't exactly be the best thing in the world..."

"But what idiot would be standing on the ramp while the gate is dialing?" Jack added.

"I don't know, but it is possible."

"Then that person would have to be one hell of a dumbass."

"Jack... whatever, never mind."

That conversation had ended on the other side of the wormhole, so when Daniel said the last word, Carter was almost instantly explaining her hypothesis of what occurred.

"It looks like the Gamma Site self-destructed... it's the only plausible solution, to explain the semi-crater that we're in. If it was destroyed by something else, then at least ruins of the building would still be around, and a crater wouldn't have been created. Now, if it did self-destruct, I have to wonder why the Stargate is still standing up straight, instead of laying down on its side-"

"Carter!" O'Neil interrupted, "you're confusing me. I already get that the Gamma Site must have self-destructed or whatever. Now we just have to try and find what made the guy in charge order a self-destruct..."

"Colonel O'Neil," Teal'c spoke up for the first time, "I believe that it would be best if we split up. We would be able to cover much more distance and look for any survivors."

"If there are any..." the Colonel muttered under his breath, and then said aloud to the rest of the team, "ok, that's a good idea. Carter, you're with me. Daniel, you and Teal'c go east, we'll go west. Got it?"

"Yeah, sure," Daniel answered, and then ran to catch up with Teal'c who had began walking off almost as soon as O'Neil had given the order.

"Alright, Major, let's get this party started..." then the Colonel led off to the west, to find whatever lay in wait for them.

**1 hour later**

"Carter, how much longer are you going to spend staring googly-eyed at that thing?"

"I'm not staring, sir, I'm trying to figure out how it works."

"Really? I couldn't tell the difference."

Carter groaned in response, and resumed inspected the object she had found lying on the ground: a metal cube with ten buttons on the top and hieroglyphs on the sides. Actually, to be more precise, the Colonel was the one who had found it - specifically, he tripped over it. And fell into a couple of thorny bushes. After the Major had fished him out, she dug up the item and had sat there ever since, trying to figure out what it did. Without pressing any buttons, of course.

"Agh... those are hiero-whatevers, aren't they?" O'Neil asked impatiently, "can't we just call Daniel and Teal'c over and have them take a swing at it?"

"I suppose we could," Carter answered, "I was just taking a short look at it."

"You call half an hour short?"

"You know what I mean, sir."

The Colonel grunted, then clicked on his radio. "Hey, Danny-boy, you find anything yet?"

"No, I haven't," the archeologist's voice answered across the radio.

"Well, how about you and Teal'c go ahead and meet me and Carter at the gate. We've found some sort of magical box that I think you should take a look at."

"Sure thing... we'll meet you guys in half an hour."

**30 minutes later**

O'Neil and Carter walked out of the forest surrounding the Stargate, gaining the attention of Daniel and Teal'c, who had reached the gate first. O'Neil had commandeered the cube after Carter almost tripped while looking at it, but he soon lost control of it when Daniel came up and snatched it away from him. He said nothing, but still looked at the archeologist indignantly.

"This is definitely the Goa'uld hieroglyphics," Daniel said after inspecting it for a bit, "but it makes no sense whatsoever... the way they're arranged is in no way I've seen before."

"Let me look at it, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c suggested, reaching for the cube. After reading the glyphs for a bit, Teal'c added, "this is an old battle code that Jaffa used to use. I was still a child when it went extinct. However, I was still able to learn much of it from my father. I believe I will be able to decipher this code with little time."

"Alright, get on it, T," O'Neil answered, then sat down on the steps preceding the Stargate and pulled his hat over his eyes, like he was about to take a nap. However, he was disturbed from his rest less than a minute later when Teal'c announced that he had deciphered the code on the cube.

"That was fast," Daniel remarked.

"There is little to decipher, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c answered.

"Alright then... what do we got?" O'Neil asked.

"It is rather odd, Colonel Jack O'Neil," Teal'c said, "It reads this: 'Chaos Ayas shall bring realities together'."

"'Chaos Ayas'?" the Colonel questioned, then looked around, "anyone know what that is?"

The other three members of SG-1 all shook their heads, signifying a universal "no".

"Damn. Oh well, I couldn't care less. Let's go put this trinket back where we found it and get back home."

"No! Wait! Colonel!" Daniel shouted, "shouldn't we at least take a bit better of a look at this? I mean, this could be related to the Gamma Site somehow!"

O'Neil sighed. "Sure, whatever, but if we're going to sit around doing nothing while you and the major go nuts over a box, then you'd better find something big."

"Sure-" The moment Daniel touched the cube, it began to glow. Surprised, O'Neil accidently dropped the cube, and it landed hard on the ground, buttons down.

"Oh, damn..." the Colonel muttered, just as a bright white light enveloped the entire team and-

--  
--

heh. i think i did reasonably well with this chapter, but there is one concern i have - that i made O'Neil too sarcastic. please respond to this question with your input, it could help a lot in the long run.

--

alright, only one more introduction section left! and that is my **High School Freshman Year** life! cuz i'm a freshman now, you know? High school is pretty cool, with all the extra freedoms and... ok, not the place to discuss that. anyways, just so you know, i won't be doing my 8th grade life, i'll be doing my freshman life. that only means that i'm changing a few people, though.

update: actually, i've changed my mind. i might add a **Full Metal Alchemist** section right before the high school freshman year section. but we'll have to see about that.

and that would be it for now... review, people, don't forget. review, review, review!!


	22. Reality Intro

alright, here is the final intro section! after this (and another chapter, actually) i will be on to the main plot of Omni-Crisis! Hooray!! and also, because it's late and i want to go to bed, i'm gonna skip the fun little dialogue thing that i usually put right after this. sorry, to those who were looking forward to it.

--

**Chapter 20: Reality intro**

"Five-te six-te up!... One, two, three, four..."

It was a cloudy afternoon, but still fairly lit. The wind was blowing at a goodly speed, and the temperature had stayed around seventy degrees all day long. Overall, it was a very comfortable day to do anything.

"...Place, close!... down... five-te six-te up!..."

It was still in the middle of the school day, however, the time being roughly 3:30. But, seeing as most high schools have all sorts of athletic programs, it meant that they still had time in the day to take advantage of the weather.

"Field dress!"

"Alright, you did a fair job marching those last few sets, guys..."

However, there is one athletic program that, although it may not seem very athletic to others, should definitely be put in the group. And that program is:

Marching Band.

"Ok, guys, let's take a two-minute break. Go get a drink."

After the band director had said those words, the band on the practice field broke form and headed for the sidelines, where they kept their water bottles, cases, and other crap that they may have brought out from the school. Everything was still semi-organized, however, and divided into instrument sections. For now, though, let's focus on the most important instrument of all - the French Horn. Well, actually, it was only part of the horn section. The entire marching band was split into three parts and each part had a separate period during the school day. This period, the fourth and last, was the time slot for the Symphonic band - the second best of the three parts. And in this band there were only four horn players - Chase, the only sophomore in the section (the rest are freshmen), Jeremy, a short Asian boy, Rebecca, also short, and a red-head, and David, a mixed race tall dude with a small Afro. And guess which one is writing this story at the moment?

"Hey, yo, Jeremy and Rebecca, I needa ask you something for my story..." David said (AN:1), already standing at the sidelines and waiting for the other three horn players (who he had nicknamed "the French Horn Slowpokes") to catch up.

"What story?" Jeremy asked.

"Remember a couple weeks ago, when I asked you guys if I could use you as characters in a story I'm writing?" David answered with a question.

"Yeah." Rebecca responded.

"Wait, what?" Chase butted in, "I don't remember being asked that."

"That's cuz I didn't ask you that," David replied, "sorry, but I already have more than enough characters for this story. I just wanted to add Jeremy and Rebecca because... I felt like it? I don't really know."

Chase looked at David for a bit, then shrugged and went off to talk to his sophomore friends.

"So..." Jeremy continued the previous conversation, "what did you need to ask us?"

"I wanted to ask you what super-powers you wanted," David answered.

"Oh, I want the power to stop time," Rebecca answered quickly.

"Mmm, sure, that should be interesting to write in," David mused, "What about you, Jeremy?"

"...I want... the ability to cut the author's head off," Jeremy answered with a large grin on his face. David glared at him, then said, "no, really, seriously, Jeremy."

He thought a bit more, then shrugged, and said, "I don't really know. Fire might work, I suppose... yeah, fire, I like that."

David mused a bit, thinking about the different characters that he was using, and then replied, "nope, sorry, you can't have fire."

"What? Why not?"

"Cuz fire is an overrated superpower that everyone seems to have. You need something more unique, like... like... gravity."

"_Gravity?_"

"Yeah! You'd be able to change the gravity of stuff and make objects crush themselves, you know? It'd be awesome! I could throw in rocks/earth powers to go with it, if you wanted..."

"Hey, I only get the stopping time ability," Rebecca interrupted, "why should he get two?"

"Trust me," Daivd replied, "with a time stop move, you could whoop anyone's butt any day."

Rebecca shrugged it off, right before Jeremy came back with his response. "I guess I can go with that..."

David pumped his fist once in semi-celebration. "Awesomeness, now I finally have all the materials I need to write the story!"

"Is there anyone else in your story?" Rebecca asked.

"In total? Or just from here?" David asked, and then continued, "I'm also using my sibs. My little bro gets super smarts, and my sisters get water powers and super stealth."

"What did you mean, 'in total'?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, not that you two would know most of these characters, I don't think," David continued, "but the other characters are roughly these..." then he proceeded to list off the entire cast of 40+ characters in about five seconds flat, leaving Jeremy and Rebecca speechless.

"Eh, um... ok," Rebecca muttered.

Just then, the band director yelled for everyone to get back on the practice field, so the three freshmen horn players picked up their instruments and headed to their sets.

_Bang!_

David looked up quickly. "What was tha-" he never got to finish the sentence because a bullet had just pierced him in the heart. He was dead before he hit the ground.

"David?!" Rebecca exclaimed, as both she and everyone else on the practice field ducked for some sort of cover from the assumed sniper. But it wasn't enough - someone with a pistol suddenly appeared directly behind the remaining freshmen horn players and had shot the two of them in the spine. Then he disappeared as soon as he had appeared, but before he did, he muttered something:

"Alright... you guys should be fine with that..."

--

AN:1 - yep, that's my name. David. i ain't telling ya'll my last name, though, i don't want any stalkers. :P

AN: if you have any questions, then review and i'll answer 'em for you.

--

oooh! the suspense! how will we ever live?? literally... eh... wait... i just killed myself in my own story... something's wrong with that... anyways! yes! this is the last intro section! three cheers! hip hip, hooray! hip hip, hooray! hip hip, hooray! ...dunno what that was for.

yeah, so after a sort of intermission chapter, i'll be on to the main plot of Omni-Crisis. We'll finally get to see how everyone will react when everyone meets everyone! and don't forget about those evil dudes - what will happen when they meet each other? you'll just have to wait for the main plot of **Omni-Crisis**!


	23. The Reality Prophecy

Alright, here is the so-called "intermission chapter". to be honest, it's really just a bit more of the intro, and also a part of the main plot. I'd say it's a pretty important foreshadower. But why don't you figure that out on your own? :D

--

me: alright, now i can get onto the main plot! woo who!  
jeremy: can i read the chapter that i'm in?  
me: what?... ah, no, no, you can't!  
jeremy: what? why not?  
me: (covering up computer screen) ah... because... bad things happen? to you?  
jeremy: (glares at me) ...what kind of bad things?...  
rebecca: hey, what are you guys talking abou... (catches glimpse of story in between my arms) hey! you killed us!  
me: well, see, i didn't really kill you, per se...  
rebecca: so you're saying that we should survive a shot to the spine??  
me: yes... i mean, no... wait... (jeremy and rebecca approach angrily with bloodlust on their faces) oh crap dangit...

--

**Chapter 21: The Origin Reality**

There once existed a race of intelligent beings - they appeared to be human, they acted like humans, they ate like humans - but they were much smarter, much wiser, and had life-spans of about two hundred years or more. This race was called the Aldredas.

The Aldredas, along with being very intelligent and scientific, also had a more... religious side to them. They had no god, but they still had their own prophecies and omens. One such prophecy actually tied directly into a scientific theory - the theory of Alternate Realities. The theory states that for every decision - no matter how significant - a new reality is created for every possible outcome. Such simple questions like "what should I eat for breakfast?" or "what should I wear to school?" could spout more than a few new realities.

However, the Aldredian prophecy adds another aspect to the theory - not only are realities created for every decision, but also for every fictional situation ever concepted. In other words, a new reality is created in which the fictional situation becomes a real situation. But these new "fictional" realities aren't as stable as regular decision-made ones - eventually, over thousands, or even millions, or even billions of years, they decay into nothingness.

The prophecy foretells that several of the "fictional" realities that were about to decay into nothingness actually defy the laws of the Fictional Reality theory and manage to infinitely stabilize themselves. How do they do this? By "discharging" a certain amount of materials into a spontaneously created "overflow reality". By discharging the materials, the fictional realities were able to stabilize themselves and avoid their imminent decay. However, the overflow reality wasn't meant to last. The only materials it contained were materials from fictional realities, which meant that it was now faced with the imminent decay. Thus, in a sort of supernatural survival fit, it pulled materials directly from a true reality, one that wouldn't decay whatsoever. The survival fit proved useful - the overflow reality was also able to evade the death of decay.

Now, with the fictional realities stable, they would be able to take back the materials they had given away without threat of decay. However, the overflow reality prevented this transfer - if it didn't, it would disappear into nothingness. But the prevention created energy that had to go somewhere, so it was funneled into the one source that could take it without being put into danger - the materials from the true reality, or "Origin" reality.

The prophecy goes on to explain what these materials are, also - stars, galaxies, planets... and also, a fair amount of humans and their belongings. It also states that these humans would eventually (somehow) discover their position in the overflow reality and start a quest to get back to their home realities - however, the only beings capable of doing so were a certain six from the origin reality. The prophecy stops at that - the fate of the humans, the quest, the overflow reality, none of it is revealed. Which leaves one question:

Who are the humans, and more importantly, how will they get back?

--

heh, had a real science-y chapter there. if any of you don't understand it (and i'd understand, i think i wrote some confusing stuff. :P) then reveiw and i'll answer your questions.

--

alright, now i'm finally on to the main plot! i'm estatic with joy! however, as i'm going to take the time to outline the rest of the story, it may be awhile before the next chapter is posted. i don't know how long "a while" would be, but just as a warning, don't expect it to come up soon.


	24. CH1 When Realities Collide part 1

alright! the main plot! IT'S TIME TO PAR-TAY!

--  
--

**Chapter 1: When Realities Collide (part 1)**

"Ooooooh, my back hurts... my knees hurt... everything hurts, for God's sake..."

David sat up slowly, groaning in pain and complaining simultaneously, and then took a look around. He was sitting in the back of the upstairs main hallway at his high school - and, to his left and right, were Jeremy and Rebecca, respectively. Puzzled why he was still at school, puzzled even more by the fact that he was unconscious, and puzzled even further by the fact that his friends were _also_ unconscious, he stood up and tried to think up a solution to the situation. But before he could get too far in that matter, the lights in the back half of the hallway flickered and went out. Not wanting to be left in the dark, David tried to wake up his friends so that the three of them could go downstairs and figure out the problem.

However, by the time he managed to wake up Jeremy and Rebecca by shaking them on the shoulder, the front half's lights went out, leaving them in complete darkness.

Jeremy yawned audibly. "...what's going on?" he then asked.

David shrugged, and then realized that Jeremy couldn't see him shrug, so he answered, "beats me."

"Where are we?" Rebecca asked.

"The high school."

"Why are we there? And sleeping?"

"Beats me. I say we go downstairs and figure out what's wrong."

"Good idea. ...which way is the stairs?..."

"Uhhh... that way? Or this way?... I don't really know..."

"Agh... just walk somewhere, and if you run into a wall, then you know you haven't found the stairs."

"But what if we fall down them- aaahhhh OW! THAT HURT!"

In the middle of the dialogue between the trio they had begun walking in some unknown direction. Unfortunately for David, he had been leading, and thus, found the main staircase first - by falling down it.

The hallway that the main staircase led to was semi-lit, but not by the artificial lighting - by the dark sky outside. Looking through the windows, it was easy to tell that it was a cloudy, windy, cool day. "The perfect day," David would say.

But that wasn't the main question. The first thing that all three had thought was this: where were all the students?

"Hey, guys, I have a question..." David began, after peeling himself off of the floor.

"Yeah, so do I..." Jeremy interrupted, "where'd everybody go?"

The teenage trio looked at each other, and then decided to follow the lights that were still on to see if they could find an answer. Scurrying down the gigantic hallway that split the classrooms from the rest of the school, the three then turned right to follow the lights. But by then, the only ones that were on were the one far down towards the exit that led to the student parking lot and marching field. Before either Jeremy or Rebecca could say anything, David was sprinting off down towards the multi-door exit... then quickly slowed to a stop. He turned to face his friends (who were busy catching up) and asked, "Hey, is there something missing out there? It seems like something isn't there that should be..."

Jeremy and Rebecca starting walking towards the exit, to try and get a better look at what was missing. The answer hitting them both at the same time, they responded simultaneously, "The construction's gone!"

"Say what?" David replied incredulously, then ran past his same-grade colleagues and out the exit. He looked straight forward and down the cement steps - the steps that should have been covered in dirt, overgrown grass, and all sorts of construction vehicles. The entire area looked as if it had been untouched by any kind of construction for the past couple years; but as far as the trio remembered, it had been blocked off for over half a year.

That was when they began to get a little scared.

"...we're dreaming!" David suddenly commented, "that must be it, yeah, dreaming. Now I just need to mortally wound myself to wake myself up..."

"Don't be so gruesome, David, geez..." Rebecca replied, but pinched herself all the same, indicating that she believed that they were dreaming also.

After spending about a full minute trying to pinch or otherwise injure themselves, the trio found themselves still stuck in the unrealistic scenario.

"This isn't very good," Jeremy muttered.

"No, it ain't," David replied, "there aren't any cars around, either, and traffic seems a little scarce on that road over there..." he pointed to his right, "let's try walking to Hebron parkway, and if there isn't any traffic there either, then we know something bad happened for sure..."

Just as the three were about to leave the campus, however, they heard one of the doors behind them open and close. They turned to find an old man - white hair falling out of his head, short beard, worn out coat, hunched over - ambling towards them. He seemed to be mumbling something.

The three looked at each other, and then tried to communicate with the man. "Uh, hi, could you maybe tell us what's going on?..." Rebecca asked.

The man looked up, revealing his glazed over, grey, hollow eyes. He replied, "Always run forward - don't look to your side, don't look to your back, or else your goal will never be reached."

David scratched his head in confusion. "Eh? Um, sir, no offense or anything, but that doesn't exactly help us a whole lot..."

The old man replied by repeating what he had previously said. Coming to the assumption that he had a few screws loose upstairs and probably on the verge of death, the teenage trio decided to go back to their former task.

_Crack!_

"What was that?" Jeremy asked, catching the attention of David and Rebecca.

"What was what?" David replied, scooting aside for the old man who passed through the three, seemingly unaware of their presence.

"You mean you didn't here the crack?" Jeremy asked, looking back up at the school.

Rebecca responded, "No, we didn't-"

_CRACK!_

Suddenly and without warning, the glass in the doors at the exit cracked and shot outwards. The trio was too far forward to get hit by any stray shards, but they got the point:

It was time to bail!

Making fast headway to distance themselves from the school (Jeremy played baseball, Rebecca played soccer, and David was just plain fast, so they were all fair runners), the three stopped at the far edge of the practice marching field, which was more than 100 yards from the very front of the school. When they turned around, they were witnesses to the high school imploding into a gigantic cloud of dust.

"Well now, if that ain't odd, I don't know what is..." David muttered.

"...what about that man that we saw?" Rebecca suddenly asked, "what happened to him? Did he get... smothered?

Right then, as if on queue, the old man emerged from the dust cloud that occupied the land that was formerly known as the high school. He walked over to them and stopped, still chanting the same phrase as before, "Always run forward - don't look to your side, don't look to your back, or else your goal will never be reached."

Almost immediately after the old man had stopped, the clouds sprung a leak and poured down rain on the four people. It wasn't a heavy rain, but it wasn't light, either - and it was making the trio uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys, let's go try and find some shelter..." David suggested.

"Sure thing," Jeremy answered, and was about to say something else when he was interrupted by a brilliant flash of lightning and a deafening clap of thunder. When David recovered from the momentary sensory overload, he looked over to find...

...that both Jeremy and Rebecca and mysteriously disappeared!

The leftover teen looked over at the old man - and managed to lock eyes with him. The elder of the two stopped his mantra, and then said, "Never forget your friends."

Suddenly, David found himself enveloped in the dark realm of unconsciousness.

--

When David's eyes snapped open and took in the first bit of light ever since he had been knocked out, his first reaction was to sit up quickly and take stock of his surroundings.

He was in what appeared to be a sickbay, with a couple beds for patients and some medical items on a table in the back and in cabinets all around the room. He himself was dressed in a hospital gown (which he frowned at) and was currently occupying one of the aforementioned beds. When he looked over to his left, he found that Jeremy and Rebecca were busy sleeping in the beds over there (also with hospital gowns on). Or they had been sleeping, at least - David was able to tell that they were awake; they just got up a lot slower than he had.

"Where am I?..." Jeremy asked sluggishly, yawning and sitting up. He looked around the room.

"Your guess is as good as mine," David replied, and then asked, "hey, do you guys remember when we were all alone at the high school with that old guy?"

Both Jeremy and Rebecca gave David the best "are you nuts?" look they could in their tired state. "No, I don't remember that..." Rebecca said.

'Ok,' David thought, 'so it was a dream. Good.'

"Actually, the last thing I remember was... you getting shot... in the heart..."

'getting shot...' David continued to think, and then exclaimed, "wait, shot? Who? _Me?_ When? I didn't get shot! See, I'm just fine!"

Jeremy and Rebecca looked at each other uneasily, and then shrugged. "Well, if you're ok, then that's good," Jeremy responded, "So we were either dreaming then, or we're dreaming now..."

Just then, the door to the room opened up to reveal a girl named Sora - someone who David knew all too well.

"Aw phoo," he muttered, "any dream with my step sister in it is automatically demoted to nightmare..."

"I heard that!" Sora exclaimed indignantly, and then commented, "heh, you look even funnier in that hospital gown than I thought you would."

David growled defensively while Jeremy and Rebecca looked down at themselves, seemingly noticing for the first time that they were in gowns. Suddenly, Sora whipped out her cell phone and before David could blink, she had taken a picture of him in the gown.

"Wow, wait 'til Amaya sees this!" Sora giggled.

"If you show that to ANYONE then you're going to end up permanently showing them your insides!" David threatened.

Sam quickly ran out of the room, still giggling, and shouted quickly over her shoulder, "achangeofclothesiswaitingforyouguysintheclosettotheleftchangeintothoseandthenfollowthesignstothebridge!"

"Wait did she just say?" Rebecca asked.

"And who was she?" Jeremy added.

"She said that a change of clothes was in the closet to our left... and she's my step sister," David replied. He then proceeded to open up the closet and dig through the clothes. "Eh, all they have here is army clothing..." He threw the three sets of clothing - a black shirt, black socks, camouflage pants, black boots, and dog tags - onto the bed nearest him, then turned around to scrutinize the pile.

"Couldn't you have at least kept it in some sort of order?" Rebecca asked incredulously.

"Don't need to," David replied, "the biggest stuff is mine."

"And what about us?" Jeremy asked.

David stared at the two for a few moments, and then grinned nervously. "Uh, heh, I forgot 'bout that. Well, then again, Rebecca's would be smaller than Jeremy's..."

"You're calling me short again..." Rebecca pouted.

"What? No I'm not," David defended, "you and Jeremy are about the same height. He's just bigger around than you."

"Hey!" Jeremy shouted defensively.

David responded with a grin, then grabbed his set of clothing and ran into the dressing room at the other side of the sickbay.

Ten minutes later the teenage trio was fully dressed in their matching uniforms. Leading the way out of the sickbay at a fast walk, David followed each sign that had been crudely posted at hallway intersections to point the trio to their destination (which was currently unknown to them). After a few minutes of that, they soon turned a corner and ran into three people, all of whom David recognized - Sora (his older step sister), Amaya (his genetic younger sister), and Devin (his genetic younger brother). The three of them weren't wearing army attire, however, which David quickly pointed out.

"We had our clothes made by someone," Amaya answered, who was dressed in all black.

"And just who is this someone?" David interrogated.

"I don't know, I think she said her name was... Sarah?" Sora replied, who had on a green top that displayed her midriff and a black un-zipped jacket on top of that (and black pants).

David sighed frustratedly and turned to Devin for help, but the youngest just shrugged.

"So..." Rebecca interrupted the reunion, "what are we doing here?"

Amaya gave a half-hearted shrug and answered, "beats me, but some Colonel person is about to give us access somewhere."

Just as Amaya had finished her statement, a door in the wall behind the six (which had gone previously unnoticed) spontaneously opened up. When they walked through, they were granted a true sight to behold:

It was a semi-spacious room. It still had grayscale colors to it, like the rest of the ship; that much didn't change. Five chairs occupied the room, one in the very back, coated with leather, and the other four were stationed at consoles of some type. All five were occupied, but that wasn't what caught the group's attention:

It was the view of outer space that the window in the front gave them!

"Whoa..." David muttered.

"Are we..." Rebecca started.

"Really in..." Jeremy continued.

"...Space?!" David finished.

"Yes, you really are."

The six turned to face the man that was sitting in the leather coated chair. He seemed to be laughing to himself, the way he shook. He then stood up and walked over to the teens (except for Devin, he's only eleven) and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Colonel Krick, commander of the _Genesis_."

David's mouth suddenly dropped twelve inches, his eyes bulged so much that they looked like over-filled balloons, and his arms went limp. "You couldn't possibly be referring to the XBC class spaceship that's the flagship of the Earth fleet, could you?..."

Krick stared at the teen in awe, then his face contorted into that of suspicion. "How did you know that? This is supposed to be classified information!"

But David wasn't focused on answering the question. He took two long strides and stopped in front of the window, staring down at the rest of the ship. Turning around quickly, he asked, "What planet are we orbiting?"

"Well, there isn't really a name for it yet..." Krick answered uneasily.

"Beam us down," David ordered.

"Who are you to walk into the bridge of someone else's ship and start shouting out orders-"

"JUST BEAM US DOWN."

Krick glared at David, then shrugged and muttered, "oh well, I was supposed to anyways..." He then shouted the order to the person in the back left console. They typed something into the computer, and then pressed a button.

The next thing that the six knew was that they were in a smallish room with only one exit. Before anyone could speculate David had opened the door and marched out. Following him, the group then stopped right outside and gaped at the sight before them:

All sorts of supposedly fictional people were walking around and talking to each other, mingling like they were old friends!

"This is... this is..." David stuttered, a frown on his face.

"This is bad?" Jeremy suggested.

"Yes," David answered, "this is very, very, very bad."

--  
--

well, any questions, review and i'll answer 'em for ya!

--

well, i finally posted the first chapter of the main plot. How about that? well, hang onto your seats, cuz its about to get wilder! **Chapter 2: When Realities Collide (part 2)** next!


	25. CH2 When Realities Collide part 2

And here is the second chapter of the main plot of Omni-Crisis. Sorry for the long period of waiting, guys, but I have high school homework... midterms... marching band competitions... it's all just too much. Hope this chapter can help tide y'all over.

--

Note: from here on out, the little dialouge before chapters will not be gaurunteed to be present. Sorry, but I can't think of what to put here anymore.

--

--

**Chapter 2: When Realities Collide (part 2)**

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away...

Actually, the politically correct thing to say would be "right at this moment, on a planet far, far away..."

The setting was a nice, Earth-like planet, but not the one that David and his friends were on. This planet was several light years away in a different solar system - but all the same, humans were gathering on it.

These humans, however, weren't holding in their feelings for the sudden setting change.

"Would someone mind freakin' explaining to me WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

That was one of the phrases being shouted as all sorts of villains from different realities met each other on the planet far, far, _faaaaaaaaar_ away from home. And, knowing villains, the shouting match quickly degraded into a physical fighting match. That's right, within minutes they all were fighting each other - not the sissy "ow you're pulling my hair" stuff, but the "ow what'd you stab me in the stomach for?!" stuff. Meta Ridley was dog-fighting with Deidara on board one of his clay creations, Shego was dodging and blasting around Bowser, Ba'al was bothering himself with chasing around Drakken, and much other chaos.

There were only three people not engaged in the brawl. One was Replicator Carter. The other was a man by the name of Morcii (AN:1). The third was a man (who was actually only 15) named EA (short for Evil Austin), who was sitting in a hovering machine not unlike the one that Eggman owns. EA smirked at all the madness, and after waiting for a while, he shrilly whistled to the mass of villains. For some reason, they quieted, and EA quickly launched into a short monologue:

"I see that everyone here is rather... _puzzled_ about the current situation," he began, "but I alone know what is happening. Not only that, but I also know each and every single one of your names." At that a bit of incredulous murmuring erupted throughout the crowd, which EA quickly stopped with a shout. "SILENCE!" when everyone was quiet again he continued, "and here is where I suggest that all of you heed me as your leader, lest you want to die a pitiful and painful death where you stand."

"Are you mad?" Ba'al called out, "You are merely a boy! How do you expect to keep charge of us?"

"Yeah," Shego added, "being evil is an art that you have to master. Go back to your toys and leave this to the adults."

An eruption of indignant shouts broke out from the crowd as they openly questioned EA's self-proclaimed authority. The boy sat there, however, smiling smugly, as he raised his hand and snapped. Immediately a bolt of lighting emerged from no where and struck no one in particular, but was enough to silence the other villains. He jumped out of his hovering machine and landed on the ground, spreading his arms out wide. "Anyone who wants to attack me, go ahead. Come in groups, or one-by-one, I don't really care. But I'm giving you a chance right now."

Immediately Shego jumped at EA, her hands aglow. However, the boy was unfazed, and simply bent over backwards as she went careening over his head and landing in a heap behind him. Bowser quickly lumbered up and attempted to grab EA, but the boy was more agile and slipped around the King Koopa before he could be turned into fried human and grabbed the tail, swinging the oversized turtle out onto the other villains.

Meta Ridley suddenly swooped down from the skies, with no warning, and attempted to dive-bomb the self-proclaimed leader, but EA anticipated the move and leapt to the side as Ridley pulled himself up for another go, but was struck by a sudden burst of flame that had emerged from EA's hand. Right at that moment Deidara exploded from the ground, throwing all sorts of dirt and rocks and clay into the air. When it cleared, EA found himself staring into Itachi's eyes.

"Foolish human. I have you now." The Akatski member announced.

EA smirked. "Not quite." Then he ran at Itachi at a speed that matched Sonic's and dealt him a near-critical blow to the stomach area, clearly startling the Akatski. When the teen turned around, he found himself being approached by a Shego - Monkey Fist combo, but he easily avoided the attack and knocked them both upside the head, rendering them unconscious.

This "king of the hill" battle continued for half an hour, all the while EA was calmly counter-attacking the villains, who were soon more tired out than the boy. EA stood at a battle-ready position, waiting for more attacks, but finally, there were none. He wiped his hands. "What do we have to say now, eh?" he sneered.

That was when Morcii and Replicator Carter stepped up to the plate. "We would like to take the pleasure of defeating you," Morcii spoke for them both.

EA raised an eyebrow. "You're announcing that? Are you really that confident? You should have attacked me when I was distracted; then you might've had a chance. Just might've."

"We were observing your tactics in the preceding battle," Replicator Carter explained with a smirk, "none of the attacks you displayed will even come close to stopping a Replicator."

"Or a Nanocreature (AN:2)," Morcii added.

EA stared at the two, then broke into a laughing fit. "BWA HA HA HA HA! That's hilarious! Two robots think that they can defeat _me? __**Robots?**_ C'mon! This'll be too easy!"

Morcii and Replicator Carter neglected to respond to the baiting and instead began by creating their minions: Replicators and Nanocreatures. EA quickly stopped laughing, but still had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he replied, "so you two were serious, eh? Well, guess I might have to also." The boy continued to stand there, but closed his eyes. Almost immediately, the Replicators and Nanocreatures began falling into their base pieces. This action puzzled Morcii and Replicator Carter, and they began to fear for the worst when the other villains tried to attack EA - but the boy was able to fend them off and keep up whatever force was making the robots fall apart (and he was doing both rather easily, too). Eventually, they stopped the attack, their silent way of admitting defeat. EA opened his eyes again, sneering.

"Well, is everyone properly convinced now?" EA asked. The question was answered with nods from the villains gathered in front of him. "Excellent!" He jumped back into his hovering machine right then. "Alright, the first order of business: deciding what the hell our first order of business should be." The boy stroked his chin, as if he had a beard, and then continued, "hmm, if we're going to hunt down our heroic enemies, then first we'll need some sort of operations building."

"How do you know that our enemies are here?" someone from the crowd shouted.

"Because I do," EA answered mysteriously while typing commands into a keyboard on his hovering machine. He pressed "enter" and jumped out, touching the ground with both hands. A brilliant flash of light followed, and when the villains could see again, they saw a gigantic, 4-story building. EA smiled proudly. "This will be the RRAC headquarters."

"RRAC?" Morcii questioned.

"'Reality Return at All Costs'," EA replied, as he gestured for the rest of the villains to follow him inside. "Alright. I'm going to assign each of you dorms. After you've arranged yours however you like, we're going to sort out a plan to destroy our enemies and get back to our homes. At all costs."

--

--

AN:1 - Morcii is a character from my book series that i haven't even written about yet. :P He is the leader of a race of robots called the "Nanocreatures", which aren't much different from the Replicators. (more about them in AN:2) Morcii is a Nanocreature himself - he is the only intelligent one, however, similar to Replicator Carter. While he doesn't age, he appears to be around 29. Here's a link to a picture of him: http:(slash)(slash)s166(dot)photobucket(dot)com(slash)albums(slash)u120(slash)drakkar500(slash)?actionview¤tHumanNanocreatureMorciicolored;(dot)png (replace '(slash)' and '(dot)' with the actual items)

AN:2 - the Nanocreatures are robots made from tiny little pieces, except that, unlike the Replicators in which you can visibly see each piece, the Nanocreature pieces are only nanometers in length, rendering the individual pieces invisible to the naked eye. This also allows for greater transformation freedom. All Nanocreatures are controlled by Morcii.

--

And that's that, folks, for this chapter at least. please, read and review, definitely reveiw!! see y'all later!


	26. CH3 The ARRC

Well, finally, here we are with chapter 3! Sorry that it took so long. However, marching season is now officially over (yippee! my band made UIL state finals for the first time ever!) so i should have more time to type up Omni-Crisis. Without further ado, read on!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 3: The ARRC**

"This is very, very, very bad."

The six kids were standing right outside of a poorly constructed shack, looking about at the sight around them - all sorts of supposedly fictional characters were there, right before their eyes! It was an odd scenario, but except for David, no one had quite thought of it as being bad.

"Why's that?" Rebecca asked in response to David's declaration.

"Well, you see," David explained, "I had just started writing a story, in which all of these people are pulled from their own realities and meet each other. And what I've written has all come to life... it's scary, almost."

"Well, if you were writing a story about this, then wouldn't you know what to do next and how to get back home?" Rebecca concluded.

David smiled sheepishly. "Eh, well, heh heh, about that... this is only as far as I got in the story..."

An exasperated sigh came forth from the other five as David turned around and scratched his head, trying to think about what do to. The group stood there for a while, looking around, not quite sure about what course of action to take and generally waiting for something to happen or someone to approach them. And someone did - someone that only David recognized. (AN:1)

"Hey, who are you guys?" Austin Tus asked, walking up to the group of six, "I recognize everyone here except for you." (AN:2)

David smirked. "You may not know us, but I know you."

Austin raised an eyebrow at this and looked at the tall teen incredulously. "Riiiight..."

"No, really," David persisted, "I could list off the names of every single person here, right now."

Austin crossed his arms and leaned onto one leg as he replied, "OK, if you can really do that, then I'll lead you guys around and personally introduce you to everyone else."

David needed no second bidding. He took a deep breath and then launched into the rather lengthy list, "Austin Tus, Twy Chao, Sky Chao, Spike Sutna, Austin Mote, Danielle Cy, Mark Cox, Katie Sud, General Matthew, Sarah Star, Colonel Danny, Scott Tocks, Colonel Krick and the other battlecruiser captains, Rhiza, Dr. Brackman, President hall, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Omega, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Rufus, Wade Load, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Colonel O'Neil, Major Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, Samus, David (me), Rebecca, Jeremy, Amaya, Sora, and Devin."

Austin looked rather stunned at the quick and accurate roll-call, but quickly regained his composure and gestured for David and the others to follow him. "Well, seeing as you really did list everyone, I'll go ahead and introduce you to them all. First off, let's go visit my friends..."

_2 Hours Later_

Austin had managed to introduce David & co. to the rest of the crowd rather quickly, and thoroughly enough that the newcomers felt at least reasonably comfortable around them. Afterwards, the group split up, with Amaya and Sora going off to glomp different Naruto characters while Devin wanted to meet Sonic and his friends. Jeremy and Rebecca, the two least familiar with everyone else, stuck around with David as he followed Austin to a large tent that was set up at the back of the clearing that they were in. Inside were a select few from each group of people: General Matthew, Colonel Danny, Scott Tocks, President Hall, Rhiza, Dr. Brackman, Mario, Sonic, Tails, Kim Possible, Tsunade, Colonel O'Neil, and Samus. All of them turned towards the four as if they were expecting them, causing David's heart to jump. Austin, however, nonchalantly took a seat at the table in the middle and stroke up a conversation. "Well, have you guys gotten anything decided, or whatever?"

"Don't be so cheeky," General Matthew responded gruffly, "you're stuck in this mysterious world just like the rest of us, and will be until we can find a way out."

"If we are to find a way out, my boy, then we must first find out how we got in," Brackman replied.

"I'm not entirely sure if genjutsu could be the answer..." Tsunade thought out loud, "this is much too large of a scale for that."

"Pardon me for asking, but what's 'genjutsu'?" Kim asked.

"It's a sort of passive-aggressive attack that fools the senses and disorients you, I think," Austin shot in before Tsunade could answer. (AN:3)

"How would you be able to initiate such an attack on so many people, though?" Scott asked.

"That's why I said I'm not sure if it's the answer," Tsunade said impatiently.

"We're in an alternate reality."

Every one in the room turned to look at David, who broke into a nervous sweat from all the sudden attention. "Well, it's kind of a long story as to how I know that..."

"We got time-" Colonel Danny started, but was interrupted by Sonic. "Still, make it fast, I've been sitting still for long enough and I'm starting to get restless."

Thus, David explained how he knew what was going on - how he had started writing the story, how everyone was pulled from their own realities and dumped into one, how they would eventually team up, how their enemies were in the galaxy too... and how he knew no more than that.

Scott stroked his beard for a moment, thinking. The he commented, "eh, it sounds a little... iffy... but fairly reasonable, I'd say."

"So how in the world are we supposed to get back to our own realities?" Samus spoke, startling both David and Austin. (AN:4)

Austin recovered quickly, though, and shrugged. "I don't know, I suppose the best thing to do right now would be to set up and fortify a base of operations, especially if our enemies our out in the galaxy right now. If we aren't ready when they pop up, then... well, we'd be pretty screwed, I'll say that."

"But if they're on another planet, then how are they supposed to get here?" Tails asked, a bit naively.

"Every heard of spaceships?" Austin replied sarcastically.

"And Stargates," O'Neil threw in, "it looks like they followed us here. I saw one on the other side of the clearing."

"The enemy also has ACU technology," Rhiza added, "Thus, they would be able to construct a quantum gate network of their own."

"Oh," Tails responded, slightly overwhelmed by the quick storm of information.

"You could use the ACUs to build a base real quick, right?" David suggested.

"We could, yes," President Hall answered.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get base building!" David said, almost enthusiastically. But right before everyone left the tent, Austin interrupted with one last item of business. "What about an alliance name?"

General Matthew groaned. "Do we really need one right now?"

However, O'Neil backed up Austin's suggestion. "No, he's right, an alliance name would be kinda cool."

"Do you have a suggestion, then?" Matthew asked grumplily.

Austin grinned widely. "Actually, I do. How does 'Alternate Reality Return Coalition' sound? 'ARRC' for short."

Everyone agreed that the name was fairly suitable, at least at the moment, and left. But, despite the impatience of the leaders, it was still an important milestone in their new journey back to their original realities -

The ARRC was born!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

AN:1 - If you'll remember from the first seven "introductory" sections of Omni-Crisis, Austin is from a group of characters that i created myself. That is why I (David), and only I, know who he is.

AN:2 - Austin comes from Earth, which is identical to the real Earth, except for the fact that it was obliterated by an evil alien race. :P So any TV programs or stories that we have they would have, which is why he knows all of the other fictional characters.

AN:3 - This is the best description of genjutsu that i could come up with, if you have a better one, please review and say so. Otherwise, don't say anything about it.

AN:4 - The reason that only Austin and I are startled is because we are the only two familiar with Samus, at least in the story - and you all should know that Samus never talks in the games. The only one she does talk in, to my knowledge, is metroid fusion.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Well, i know the chapter is kinda short and probably not the best, but it's still there. The action semi-begins in the next chapter - **Chapter 4: Superpower Role Call**. I don't know when it will go up, but it should soon, so keep checking back!

Please, people, review! Read & Review!


	27. CH4 Superpower Role Call

Now here is chapter 4, folks, where the action begins to show its face! Read on, and review, also!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

- - - - - **WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CERTAIN FOUL LANGUAGE THAT MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER 13!** - - - - -

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 4: Superpower Role Call**

_24 hours later_

Things had settled down quite a bit ever since the christening of the alliance "ARRC". A base was quickly constructed by the ACUs, but it took longer than it originally could have because residential buildings and other buildings had to be programmed into the ACUs. But the result was quite satisfactory - the base was both functional on the outside and aesthetically appealing on the inside. It was split into different sectors for each different group of people from different realities, along with a large storage sector and a gigantic landing pad and hangar for the battle cruisers from Austin's reality. The center of the base served as a meeting area and as a headquarters for any exploration or militaristic action, both on-world and off-world. The Stargate had been transported indoors and Carter had managed to install an Iris much like the one from her reality. Three quantum gates, one from each faction (UEF, Cybran, and Aeon) were also constructed, and heavily guarded by tier 2 and tier 3 defenses. A robotic army consisting of UEF, Cybran, and Aeon forces was also built and put into storage, so they would have an immediate army should they ever need one.

After the base itself was constructed, though, there were still other things that were necessary - furniture, supplies, water, and other things. Those were to take much longer to create and install, or find ways to bring to the base, so everyone was working full time to put together the final touches. There were a couple exceptions, however, in the form of some teenage children (or younger) lounging about in the, well, lounge room.

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWN,_" David yawned, quite out loud.

"Shut your mouth, David, we don't need to know that you're sleepy," Amaya responded irritably, receiving only an acknowledging grunt from her older brother in response.

Devin, however, was slightly more sympathetic to David's need for sleep and crept over to the corner, where Jeremy and Rebecca sat quietly. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Jeremy," Jeremy replied, after looking over Devin a bit, and Rebecca quickly introduced herself as well.

"How do you know David?" Devin asked another question.

"We're in the same section," Rebecca answered.

"Section?..."

"In band, you know, we play French Horn," she continued. (AN:1)

"Oh," Devin responded, "So are you guys friends?"

"Yeah," Jeremy replied, slightly irritated by Devin's questions as he, too, wanted to take a nap.

Devin looked at the two for a bit, and then said, "huh, you guys _are_ kinda short-"

"OKAY, Devin, you can stop interrogating my friends now," David quickly cut in, though still laying down on the temporary couch on the other side of the room.

"But I wasn't-"

"Yes you were. Now be quiet. I'm not the only one who needs a nap."

Devin was about to object, but then saw Jeremy nod his head emphatically and Rebecca also, though not as energetically. Defeated, Devin went over to another corner and sat against the wall, bored out of his mind.

That was right when Austin entered the room, tossing a softball-sized shiny grey sphere between his hands.

"Go 'way, I'm sleeping," David muttered sleepily in response to his entrance.

"Meh," Austin replied, "the lounge room is public, not private, if you wanna sleep then go somewhere else."

David then sat up, ready to argue with the other boy, until he noticed what Austin was tossing in his hands. "Hey, let me see that."

Austin stopped tossing the object around, looked at it, then at David, and back to the object. "No, I don't think I should..."

"It's the Master Ayas, right?"

Austin was surprised by David's accuracy in guessing what the object was, but indicated that he was still reluctant to hand over the Master Ayas.

"Oh come on," David urged, "It shouldn't have any reaction to me, anyways, right? Doesn't it only react to the Ayas controller? Or you, should I say?"

"Well..."

"Look, if something happens, you can just say that I took the Ayas from you and acted on my own accord. You don't have to take blame for it."

"...fine..."

Then Austin handed the Master Ayas to David, finally convinced that it was OK. However, almost immediately after David had hold of the object, it began to glow and emitted a bright flash of light - after the light disappeared, so had the Master Ayas!

"What did you do??" Rebecca asked, startled.

"I... I didn't do anything! It... it just disappeared," David defended himself, unsure of what had just happened.

However, Austin wasn't surprised - well, he was, but he didn't show it. Instead, he grabbed David by the collar and started dragging him unceremoniously out of the room. "C'mon, Sarah needs to see this."

"What? Well, yeah sure, but you don't need to drag me!" David argued, struggling to wrench out of Austin's grasp. He soon did so and stood up, ruffled, and began walking beside Austin. Suddenly, David paused for a second, and then turned around and snapped his fingers, immediately afterwards jerking his thumb over his shoulder. "Yo, guys, c'mon with us."

"Why should we follow you?" Sora asked grumpily, her head buried under a pillow.

"Because I said so, now come on," David persisted.

"'Because I said so', nyah, that isn't a good reason," Amaya argued.

"The Master Ayas could've done something to us, for all we know. If it did, it might not have been me," David tried to reason.

"If we're mutants then we'll find out AFTER our nap," Sora muttered.

"Guys, I'm serious," David's voice began to rise as his temper began to thin, "get. Up. And. Follow. Us. NOW."

--**BEGIN FOUL LANGUAGE SECTION**--

Devin, Jeremy, and Rebecca noticed the tinge of anger in David's voice and immediately jumped up and dashed over to him, knowing his reputation for temper explosions. Amaya and Sora, however, weren't quite as intimidated by their brother and stolidly refused to get up from their positions and made their argument clear by making fake snoring noises. David's aggressive grunt was quite audible right before he broke into a clear shout, "Amaya and Sora, get the HELL out of your beds or whatever those are and just Goddamn FOLLOW us! Don't make me come back in there and murder ya'll!"

"And what gives you the fuckin' right to yell at us just because we won't get up???" Amaya yelled back.

At that point, Austin realized that the argument had gone beyond trying to get Amaya and Sora out of bed and had turned into a power struggle of a sort. He knew - he's had tons of them with Spike. What he also knew was that when a shouting match was in order, there wasn't anything you could do to stop it. Nope, nothing at all. Nadda. Zilch. Zero-

"David, just be quiet and leave them here, and stop yelling!" Rebecca cut in, surprising both arguing parties.

"But... they... I..." David tried retaliating.

"Just leave them alone, it's clear that they won't move anytime soon, so," Rebecca left the final bit off for the taller boy to finish.

David looked, exasperated, at his red-headed friend, then over to the couches that Amaya and Sora were resting on. The two had unsubmerged their heads to partake in the argument, and now seemed to be eagerly waiting for David to decide on his course of action.

"Fine, whatever..." David grumbled.

"Ha HA! You were beat by a girl!" Sora taunted.

David whirled back around, ready to yell his lungs out, but Rebecca kicked him in the shin to keep him from doing so. However, since she played Soccer, her kick was slightly harder than she had meant it to be.

"_Goddamnit, _OW that freakin' hurt!" David yelped, "What'd you do that for?!?"

--**END FOUL LANGUAGE SECTION**--

"Do what for?"

All of the teens turned to see Sarah, the person who they were just about to go find, standing right behind them. "Do what for?" she repeated.

David quickly answered, "Rebecca just kicked the-"

"Actually, Sarah, we were just about to go look for you," Austin interrupted, not wanting another argument to ensue, "David, here, managed to pull a disappearing act on the Master Ayas."

"Did he now?" Sarah smirked, looking over at the other tall boy.

"...it wasn't my fault?..." David said slowly, not sure what gears were turning in the minds of Austin and Sarah.

"Before we explain," Austin started, "how did you know us?"

"I was planning to write a book series about you," David replied, and I had most of the series planned out. I just needed to write it." (AN:2)

"In that case, you should know what we're talking about," Austin continued.

It took a bit for the answer to dawn on David, but when it did, it drew a puzzled smile to his face. "Are you saying that we have superpowers?..."

"I'm just suggesting it, we won't know for sure until we see it."

David's grin slowly grew wider and wider, bigger and bigger, until it shrunk and fell upside down. "Nah, the likelihood of me getting superpowers is, like, one to a billion trillion zillion." He walked over to an armchair and plopped down in it, putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. "I mean, it's not like I'll be able to discover the power anyways... how would I? It's not like fire will randomly shoot out of my hand, or time will stop, or my arm would transform into a gun like the one Samus has." When he opened his eyes again, he found everyone else in the room to be gaping at him. "What? What is it?"

"Try looking at your arm," Jeremy suggested.

David raised his eyebrow, but did so nonetheless. His left arm was fine... but when he glanced over to his right arm, he found that it truly had transformed into the gun he had just suggested!

"Whoa," he muttered, amazed, "the irony of this is ridiculous... but I'll take it." David then stood up and aimed at the window... and two seconds later, a blast emerged from the barrel and shattered said window to millions of tiny bits. "Awesomeness!" He shouted.

Sarah, however, wasn't quite as emphatic. "Look, I know you're happy and all, but if you're going to test out any new powers, please do so _outside,_ where you won't wreck anything."

However, when she finished, Sarah found herself talking to an empty room. Her audience had already bolted for the elevator, eager to get outside and test any superpowers they may have. She sighed. Teenagers!

---

David had been the first one out into the courtyard of the base, immediately making for the adjacent firing range (which at that point in time, was empty). The others, however, stuck around the main area of the courtyard, which was a gigantic, spacious area with some trees lining the perimeter right up against the walls and/or buildings. The sun was just entering sunset as Sora became the first one of the remaining five (Austin had taken a seat on the courtyard steps - he already had superpowers, but they could only be activated every time he had contact with all ten Chaos Ayas) to discover a hidden superpower. Well, no one even knew about it until Amaya suddenly fell to the ground, face first.

"How'd you trip when you weren't even moving?" David responded, having finished with the firing range a while ago.

"I don't know, I just did," Amaya grumbled, picking herself up.

"I do," said Sora.

"Alright, Sora, then..." as David turned to where Sora's voice had originated, he found... nothing. He looked around himself, to see Sora nowhere at all. "Sora? Where are you?"

Sora suddenly appeared to the left of Amaya, grinning widely. "I can turn invisible," she gloated.

"Hmph," David grunted, "well, I have a gun that is impossible to take from me and really powerful, so there."

"David, watch out!"

David turned to look at his little brother, who had issued the warning, but instead saw a big rock flying at him. He dashed out of the way right before impact - but at a much faster speed than he thought he could originally run. "Super speed?" he questioned himself quietly, and then looked around himself. "Alright, who decided to lob a boulder at me?"

Both Amaya and Sora immediately pointed at Jeremy, who had a slightly guilty (although amused) look on his face. David sighed. "Just... don't do it again."

Amaya soon went back to trying to find some hidden superpower, but was having significantly worse luck than David, Sora, or Jeremy. After about five more minutes of nothing, she made a quick and quiet trip to the firing range to snatch a pistol, thinking that her superpower could possibly be firearm related. She was soon firing off shot after shot, seeing if anything was happening.

"Amaya?" David asked, opening the door to the firing range, "what are you doing in here?"

"Shooting targets," she replied dryly, "what's it look like?"

David grunted, watched her for a while, and then stretched. "Well, you better be wrapping up soon."

Amaya stopped shooting and turned to face David, asking, "Why?"

Her older brother gestured to the sky. "It's getting dark, that's why. Now, if I were you-"

"David!"

David turned around to respond to his name being called, but almost immediately after he had turned around, Sora appeared right behind Amaya and scared the living daylights out of her-

But she also accidentally fired the gun!

In a way, Amaya was happy, because she had finally found her seemingly firearm related superpower - the bullet from her weapon was speeding through the air at least triple the speed it should, being propelled by a stream of water. However, the target couldn't have been worse - she had accidentally shot at David's back!

Right at that moment, David and Rebecca were having a short conversation in the doorway. They both heard the shot, but Rebecca saw the bullet first and knew that even with super speed, David would not be able to avoid that bullet. And at the speed it was going, it was likely to blast right through his chest and into hers. However, right before the speeding bullet hit the boy in the back, time stopped.

Literally, time stopped.

At first, Rebecca couldn't tell if she was imagining things or not, but when she took a step back and nothing else moved, she confirmed that it was not her mind playing tricks on her. Realizing this, the first action she took was to drag the immobilized David down to the ground, and then get out of the way herself. Then she tried thinking various things to get time to move again, which it soon did. When it did, the rogue bullet sped straight through the air, out of the firing range, through a couple trees, and smashed a gigantic hole in the wall at the other end of the courtyard.

David, confused, picked himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. He turned back to look at Amaya and Sora, just as confused.

"...nice save?" Sora said uneasily.

"That wasn't me..." David replied.

"It was me."

David turned to look Rebecca, the speaker of the previous statement. He raised an eyebrow incredulously. "How?"

"Well..." she began, "I don't really know. Everything just kinda stopped, so I moved you before time restarted."

David whistled, "man, you get a time stop ability? There just went everyone's chances to win in a fight against you."

She simply smirked, then tried to see over David's shoulder. "Who shot at you?" she asked.

The older boy turned around, angered now that he had been reminded of the speeding bullet. "Who _did_ shoot that?" he demanded.

Sora immediately pointed at Amaya, after sensing the fury in her step-brother's voice. The pointee (AN:3) simply looked from David to the gun in her hands, and back to David, and then gave a half-shrug.

"How did you even shoot it that fast?" David asked, the anger slowly fading into intrigue, "I mean, you blasted a hole in the cement and metal four-foot thick wall _at the other side of the courtyard!_"

Amaya just shrugged again.

"Well, I believe that I sensed with my optic organs that the bullet was being propelled through the air by hydroxylic acid," Devin said, having popped into the firing range a second earlier.

"What?..." Sora questioned.

(You may want to skip this next paragraph. It is completely pointless and is restated in a similar form not to long afterwards. If you dislike science, skip it.)

Devin, however, ignored Sora and continued, "However, this does not completely explain this mysterious scenario as there are many unanswered questions, such as: where did this hydroxylic acid come from? How was it compressed enough to supply such magnificent force to the bullet without evaporating? Why did the bullet not shatter into trillions of quantum-sized pieces in the gun barrel when the hydroxylic acid exerted its force? Why did the Beretta 92FS pistol, though modern, not shatter itself? Why are we, under aged children and teenagers who can not even drive a car, handling lethal weapons? What caused this scenario? And other such questions, but I am going off on a tangent. To answer the first question, this would be easily explainable if we use the contextual evidence gathered by observing the events earlier in the evening, mostly the unintentional discovery of multiple superpowers. There is one common variable - the flash of the Master Ayas. It is the only thing that enveloped us all, and the Master Ayas has a documented history of transforming items and giving away superpowers. Thus, this could be a superpower of Amaya's, the ability of hydroxylic acid. In all technicality, however, it is not the 'ability of hydroxylic acid' but rather the 'ability to harness hydroxylic acid from the atmosphere' as it is impossible to create hydroxylic acid, going by the theory that mass can not be created nor destroyed. David's ability to transform his arm into an energy cannon and back again is a questionable exception to this theory, but that is not the focus at the moment. Now, to answer the second question that is presented by this situation. The answer is, I should not have asked myself in the first place, as evaporated hydroxylic acid is less dense than hydroxylic acid itself; instead, I should be asking myself why it did not transform into the crystalline form of hydroxylic acid. The answer to this is that the crystalline form expands, not contracts, and thus it would make no sense to physics or chemistry at all for the hydroxylic acid to go crystalline. As far as the bullet or the firearm not shattering, I know not, and likely will not until I can research the manufacturer, model, and caliber. However, it is unlikely that I will perform such research because I am growing tired of all of this scientific speak; I shall now refrain from it and go back to my old self."

By the time Devin was complete with his rather lengthy scientific explanation, everyone present was just staring at him in slack-jawed awe. They had nothing to say, except for David, who asked, "what's hydroxylic acid?..."

"Water," Devin answered, and looked around at the four older people surrounding him (or five, as Jeremy had jogged over during Devin's monologue) and asked, "what is it?"

"Instead of some sort of physical power..." Sora began.

"I think you actually got super smarts," Amaya finished.

"Yeah, definitely," David and Rebecca agreed simultaneously.

"Really?" Devin questioned.

"Yes, really. I didn't understand a single word you said, it was so science-y," Amaya answered.

"Even I didn't understand half of it," David muttered.

"So, in English, what were you saying?" Rebecca pointedly asked.

"I was saying that Amaya probably has water powers," Devin translated.

"Mmm," Amaya thought aloud, "I could've had better... but if I can keep a pistol for myself, or two, or three, then I'm perfectly fine!"

"Go figure," David muttered, then stretched his arms into the air and yawned. "We should probably go ahead and turn in," he suggested, gesturing to the now night sky.

"Aww, why should we?" Amaya and Sora asked simultaneously.

"Everyone's found out their special power or powers, and at least personally, I'm dog tired. We need to rest up for the inevitable tests and questioning and this that and the other that we'll have to go through tomorrow," David reasoned.

"You guys should do a Battle Royal."

All six of the teens who had been discovering their new-found powers turned to look at Austin, who was approaching them. "You guys should do a Battle Royal," he repeated, and were it daytime and not night, the group would have caught a glimpse of his malicious smile.

"Maybe later," David yawned.

"Right now? No! I need to train, to get better at handling this stuff!" Jeremy nearly yelled.

"I don't know, David said I have an unfair advantage," Rebecca shrugged.

"That would be awesome! But I'd need sidearms," Sora exclaimed.

"Really? We should, just so I can kick ass!" Amaya agreed emphatically.

"But I don't even have any fighting powers!" Devin complained.

Austin shrugged. "Well, if you guys are coward enough to back away, then I guess you can just forget it..."

"COWARD! You calling me a coward? How 'bout you join this, and we'll see how well you'd do!" David shouted angrily, having been provoked.

"You're calling us cowards? We aren't cowards, we're just being smart!" Jeremy defended.

"I don't think it really matters..." Rebecca replied sleepily.

"Why are you threatening me? I was FOR it!" Sora responded quickly.

"Yeah, I thought it was a good idea!" Amaya agreed with Sora.

"But I don't even have any fighting powers!" Devin complained again.

"Sooo..." Austin continued, "are you guys going to have a battle royal, or not?..."

"Yeah! Of course we will!" David answered aggressively.

"A week. Give us a week to better control our powers, then yes," Jeremy replied.

"It doesn't really matter to me," Rebecca yawned. (AN:4)

"You just don't forget to come watch us," Sora warned.

"Yeah, there's only one thing that's more epic than - no, wait, there _isn't_ anything more epic than this!" Amaya exclaimed.

"I guess, if I can invent something to help me..." Devin reluctantly agreed.

If it weren't for the fact that he was standing in front of group of people with superpowers that likely wouldn't hesitate to use them on him, Austin would've been rolling on the ground with laughter at how easily he had manipulated the six into fighting each other. Granted, it wasn't immediately, but in the end, he figured, it would make for a better fight. As he led the six inside, who were now arguing over who would win, he made a mental not that this was one fight he wouldn't want to miss!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

AN:1 - The French Horn, in case you didn't know, is a curved brass instrument that can play about mid-range, though a professional player can play the very high and low registers. For more information, look it up; personally, I believe that they're underestimated. They're used in lots of christmas songs and for movie soundtracks, if you didn't know.

AN:2 - I actually am writing a fiction series with Austin as the main character, though you should already know that because i have previously stated that Austin & co. are characters from MY series. Please do not steal the characters, at least not without permission.

AN:3 - mwahaha, i created a new word. Deal with it.

AN:4 - I doubt this is how Rebecca would really react, but i can't call her to see because it's almost midnight and i want to post it now, instead of waiting to see how she wants herself to respond. as a result of me doing such things throughout the fanfic, the personalities of the "real world" characters will likely become slightly OOC as Omni-Crisis progresses. Just a warning.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Well now, i left this chapter on a cliffhanger, didn't I? I'm not sure what the next chapter should be named yet, but all the same, be ready for **Chapter 5** whenever it pops up! Please, people, read and review!

Also, for those of you who are waiting for the other characters from other fictional realms to pop up, I'm sorry i'm not focusing on them at the moment, but after this small Battle Royal arc, I promise that i will feature the other characters. Just be patient, please!


	28. C5 BR Training and Related Calamities D1

And so begins the Battle Royal arc! I estimate that this will take about 7 to 10 chapters, maybe more, but no less than 14. I think. We'll just have to see!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Chapter 5: Battle Royal Training and Related Calamities (day 1)**

The next morning, David awoke to a world of grey. Not only that, but his face felt horribly irritable and itchy. The answer was soon revealed when he picked himself up off of the carpet-covered floor and looked around himself, remembering the previous night's events. A good deal of furniture had been completed, including bedroom furniture, but they only had a limited supply for the teen rooms. Thus, the older male teens were forced to spend the night in the lounge room, sleeping on the couches, while their female counterparts received the luxury of a bed (and Devin, but that was only because he was _the _youngest person on the entire base, save Tails and maybe Wade).

David yawned, quite audibly, and stood up. He scratched his back as he took a look at the others who had spent the night on couches: Austin Tus (the one that had suggested the Battle Royal), Austin Mote, Spike Sutna, Mark Cox, and Jeremy Liu. All of the adults, however, male AND female, had gotten their own quarters. For that, David was indignant, and the thought set his spirits down low. He snatched some clothes that he had put next to his couch the night before and changed into them, soon afterwards leaving the lounge to explore the base some.

When he finally came across a window (as the lounge room did not have one), he was surprised to find that the sun was at an afternoon position. Puzzled as to why he slept so long (he usually only sleeps around seven hours, not twelve or more), he tried to find his way out to the courtyard, where he had seen his friends training with the help of some of the girls from Austin's reality.

David emerged outside a couple minutes later, glancing at the "clean-up crew" stationed at the hole in the wall right before walking over to his younger (mostly) colleagues. "How's it goin'?" he called, not able to hide the sleepiness in his voice.

Katie Sud, a superhero on a team from Austin's reality, answered for them all. "It's going very slowly. Especially for your sisters; they just won't sit and listen to any advice Danielle or I try to give them."

David scratched his head and searched the courtyard with his eyes, eventually locking onto the forms of his sisters at the very opposite side of the courtyard. "Have they done anything significant at all, yet?"

Danielle Cy, another superhero on Katie's team, answered, "no, not really. After Rebecca and Devin explained what happened with Amaya yesterday, though, I thought it would be best to confiscate her firearms until she is able to better grasp her powers. Otherwise, she's been having little luck with progress at all."

"Huh," David grunted.

"Where are all of the other boys?" Katie asked abruptly.

"Still sleeping," the only male teen present replied, "I'm surprised we slept as long as we did. Heck, I never usually sleep for more than seven hours."

"It's a side effect from your new powers," Danielle explained, "your body was trying to compensate, so you were unconscious longer while you did. Your siblings and Rebecca all slept in pretty late themselves."

"But why did I sleep in later? And Austin, Spike, and the other Austin didn't just get superpowers last night..."

"Yeah, well those three are prone to sleeping for over twelve hours if you don't bother to wake them. As for why you slept in later... I would say that it's because you're a guy, but I don't really know," Danielle sighed deeply, "well, now that you're here, me and Katie are going to go rouse the others." She left with what David thought was an evil glint in his eye - he knew he wouldn't want to be around when she went to "rouse the others". Dismissing the thought, he turned his attention to Rebecca.

"Had any progress?" he asked.

"Mm-hm," she nodded cheerfully, and an instant later she was halfway across the courtyard. Another instant and she was back in her place right in front of David. He sighed after watching her short demonstration. "Lucky you, getting time stop as your superpower..."

She smiled at this, but responded, "yeah, but I have to say 'Chaos Control' in order to stop and start time. It gets annoying, having to say that out loud."

"But I didn't hear you say a thing!" David exclaimed.

"That's because I whispered it."

"Whispering isn't 'out loud'."

"You know what I mean."

"...how'd you figure out that 'Chaos Control' was the key phrase, anyways? Last I checked, you didn't like video games, and you were able to activate the move last night..."

"Well, I... actually, I'm not quite sure what happened last night. But right before I went to bed, a... big, black and red, um... well, he called himself Shadow the Hedgehog, even though he didn't look much like a hedgehog. Anyways, he mumbled something about 'Chaos Control' to me and how those two words would better allow me to control time. Then he just walked off." (AN:1)

"Well, Shadow tends to act like that... wait a minute, Shadow actually talked to you??"

"Is that bad? I don't know what he's supposed to act like."

"No, it isn't bad, it's just... kind of odd. He isn't very talkative at all in the games, and is very blunt and to-the-point when he does. And I don't even know how he even found out about your ability."

"Um... ok."

The two of them stood there for a while, silently, not sure of what so say. After a few seconds, David began stretching his arms and legs, in the way that an athlete would.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca inquired, with a half-puzzled, half-amused look on her face.

"I'm stretching," he answered, "as far as I can recall, my powers are fairly physical, at least the super speed part. Just training them right off with no stretches would be bad. Very bad."

"I didn't have to stretch," she replied, somewhat smugly.

"Yeah, well, you don't have to use your muscles to stop time," David retorted. After what he deemed to be enough stretching, he straightened back up. Suddenly, it occurred to him that something was missing, and after a quick look about the courtyard, the answer revealed itself. "Where'd Devin go?" he asked out loud, to no one in particular.

Rebecca shrugged. "I heard that he was with some other smart people, building himself some tools for the Battle Royal."

"Oh," David said, "we have a week to train for that thing, don't we?"

Rebecca nodded.

"I'll find a way to beat you and your time stop move," he taunted playfully, receiving an equally playful shove from the girl in front of him.

"You do that," she replied, before yawning.

David raised an eyebrow at this. "Tired already?"

"I've been out here for a few hours," her voice began giving away her exhaustion, "and besides, I've had to help Danielle and Katie settle down your sisters a couple of times. I'll just sit on the steps, and see how far you come along."

"I hope I get far," David muttered as Rebecca walked over to the courtyard steps and sat down, shaded from the sun. Unfortunately, before he could make any progress whatsoever, the ground directly beneath him suddenly turned into mud. The result: he slipped, fell, and found himself as dirty as someone who had fallen in mud.

Oh, wait, he _had_ fallen in mud.

This sudden turn of events was cause for his mood to deteriorate quickly, his temper set upon thin ice. Pulling himself up, he searched the courtyard for any suspects. Other than Rebecca, only two people could have committed the deed: Amaya or Sora. And, judging by the fact that the two of them were suffering from a fit of the giggles, they were likely suspects. David stomped over to them angrily and demanded, "who did that and why??"

Sora, still giggling, pointed at Amaya. The two of them continued on giggling like there was no tomorrow, which only irritated the tall boy even more. After a bit more of the giggling and no response, David shouted, "stop it! Now!"

The two girls stopped giggling, but still had smiles on their faces as they turned their attention to the furious boy in front of them. "What the crap was that for??" he exclaimed, pointing at the mud puddle in which he had fallen.

"I was practicing, that's what it was for," Amaya replied cheekily.

"Was it necessary to make a mud puddle beneath me feet?" David growled.

"Well, kind of."

"What do you mean, 'kind of'??"

"Well, I was seeing how far away I could control water and if I turned the ground under you into mud, I would more easily be able to tell if it worked than turning some other piece of ground into mud and walking over to check it out," Amaya answered, "and it was funny to see you slip and fall."

David glared daggers at his sisters, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down. After he deemed that he was calmed down enough, he asked, "So, you're practicing without the pistols?"

"Yeah," Amaya pouted, "What's her face, Danielle, I think, wouldn't let me use them... hey, she's gone!"

"Don't even think about it," David interrupted her thought, causing her to slump a bit. "So how is the water comin' along?"

"Meh, it's OK," Amaya responded.

"And the invisibility?..." David asked, turning to Sora. She nodded, with a grin on her face.

"And now, I'm going inside, because some certain idiot found it necessary to make me fall in mud," he glared at Amaya right before turning around.

"Hey, wait, I could help!" she called after him, raising her arm.

David, the thought suddenly hitting him of what Amaya would do, was still caught off guard as his little sister sprayed him liberally with water. Afterwards, instead of covered in mud, he was soaking wet. He growled, but said nothing, and stomped off to the building to dry off and clean up.

Almost immediately after David had gone inside, Jeremy came out, though through a different exit. He looked around and spotted Rebecca (nearly the only person he recognized) and approached her, asking, "Where's David?"

"You just missed him, he went inside," she replied, eyes closed, as if she were napping.

Jeremy looked back at the building behind him, as if considering whether he should follow David or not, and decided not too. Venturing out onto the courtyard (after a brief warning from Rebecca to beware Amaya and Sora), he selected a corner and promptly began trying to replicate the powers he had demonstrated the night before.

The rest of the afternoon and evening proceeded without incident, with David coming back outside after he had showered and changed to actually practice and Rebecca resuming her training session. The five newly acclaimed "superheroes" called it a day around ten o'clock at night, trekking to their quarters (the guys' quarters were ready by then, much to the relief of David and Jeremy) and soon falling asleep.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

AN:1 - *gasp* Shadow talked to someone! OOC-NESS!

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Well, that's that. Tell me what you think, please, by reviewing! Please review!

Next Chapter: **Battle Royal Training and Related Clamaities Day 2** be ready for some more training accidents and new power discoveries!

Read & Review, people, please!


	29. IMPORTANT Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Effective immediately, I will be taking a leave from writing Omni-Crisis. Much thought has been put into this; I would love to continue writing this fanfic were it not for a couple of reasons:

1. I just have way too many projects going on in life, whether they be self given or school originated.  
2. Trying to add real-life characters was a mistake; it is very difficult for me to try to write them like they would really act in these situations.  
3. You may have noticed, but the story was starting to veer away from what made it an actual fanfic. I was focusing way too much on the original characters and the real life characters, and not enough on the already existing fictional characters.

There are also other, smaller, more numerous reasons but I fell no need to list them all. I am deeply sorry if I am dissapointing any of you, but this is just how it's going to have to be.

I am not entirely sure if I will continue writing Omni-Crisis, or if I will even ever finish it, but for the time being... we'll just have to see.

If you would still like to read my writing, then go and check out my account on fictionpress. My pen name there is the same as is here - Moriki. I have yet to post any stories there, but sooner or later I will be posting the stories in my Sinkhole Series.

And thus, I would like to thank any and all of you loyal readers for sticking around... I'm sorry that this didn't quite end as you would have hoped. But alas, I must now say my good-byes. Well, only partially - I hope that I will be able to see some of you again on my fictionpress account once I have posted my Sinkhole Series stories. And now, I will finally finish beating around the bush and say what this dissapointing note sums up to:

Good-bye, everyone.


End file.
